Entre el Fuego, el Amor y la Pasión
by Idriel
Summary: El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional./UA/ Se conocieron y la vida de ambos dió un giro de 360 grados. Una top model y un famoso tenista, tendrán que aprender a compartir, a vivir y a amar, para que ninguno de los dos caiga.¡Cap4!¡RYOSAKU!
1. Conociéndote, sólo una noche juerga

_"Ayer sentí que el cielo eras tú, que mi vida solo pasa por ti, que mis labios necesitan besarte, que mis manos pertenecen a tu piel, que mis ojos solo pueden mirarte a ti, que mi sonrisa es tuya...que mi corazón solo puede enamorarse de ti"_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Soy Idriel

Esta es una historia de amor entre unos de mis personajes favoritos del anime, Sakuno y Ryoma. Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia de romance, que estará llena de humor e intrigas. Disfruten las adversidades y problemas de este amor.

Algunos capítulos serán narrados en 3era persona y a veces en primera persona, para dar mas versatilidad a la historia Les agradecería que dejaran muchos **reviews** con sus opiniones y criticas, ya que es satisfactorio para un autor leerlos ya que motivan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Y si eres fan de Sakura Card Captor, los invito a que disfruten de mi otra historia "Open Your Heart" que también publico en esta página. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

_**"Conociéndote, sólo una noche de Juerga"**_

_"No es una locura. Es algo que llama querer y te pertenece, es un sentimiento que te domina y que lleva tu nombre junto al del amor."_

Sus lágrimas eran una canción de dolor, estaba recostada en su cuarto deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. El hombre que qué se había robado su corazón, le había mandado una carta que le partía el alma.

-Tanta estúpida espera, para nada- se decía- ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad? Cuando se marchó, se llevo mi corazón junto con él, y ahora esto-

Estaba acostada boca abajo abrazando una gran almohadón de plumas y sus lágrimas que caían de sus ojos carecientes de brillo por el dolor lo humedecían.

Sus cabellos color carmín caían desordenadamente, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda. Su dolor era inmenso y las esperanzas parecían alejarse poco a poco, junto con el sol que se va con el atardecer para darle paso a la noche.

Tocaban a su puerta fuertemente. Varios golpes que parecían traerla a la realidad, mas no olvidar su delirio.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! - gritaba y tocaba fuertemente a su puerta una jovencita de cabellos castaños claro y su largo era un poco arriba de los hombros. Su tez era bella y suave, y era poseedora de unos ojos azules muy hermosos.

Traía un vestido muy precioso, de la parte de arriba se entallaba a su cuerpo y remarcaba sus curvas, de la parte de abajo era suelto y llegaba hasta el suelo, era de un color guinda con destellos dorados, traía su pelo lacio y accesorios dorados. Estaba radiante, pero eso no conectaba con la actitud que tenía, estaba seria y preocupada, seguía insistiendo con los golpes apresurados.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Por favor ya sal de ahí! ¡Ningún bastardo merece tus lágrimas!-

Estaba preocupada por su amiga, que desde que había recibido esa maldita carta, había estado ausente y todas sus emociones felices se habían apagado, como la luz de un farol.

-Maldito idiota- se murmuraba a sí misma- Juro que si me lo llego a topar, yo misma lo pondré en su lugar.

¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno!

Escuchaba que la llamaban, pero todo era oscuro. Sakuno!

Tenía que encontrar de donde provenía esa voz, diviso una luz a lo lejos, estiró una mano tratando de alcanzarla, empezó a correr hacia esa luz.

¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno!

Cada vez se acercaba mas, sentía un escalofrío cálido con un toque de esperanza que le llenaba el cuerpo. Escuchaba los gritos más cercanos.

**¡SAKUNO!**

Abrió sus ojos, todos llenos de lágrimas. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el corazón, quería bloquear todos sus recuerdos para alejar esa tortura, pero parecía casi imposible.

Escuchó los gritos de su amiga y sus golpes a la puerta. Se levantó, sus piernas apenas y le respondían. Camino hacia el centro de su cuarto, y se puso en frente de su espejo.

Sonrió irónicamente, lucia devastada por tanto dolor, pero… ¿Cómo era posible? Que un hombre pudiera provocar tantas cosas en una mujer, pero, más bien, no era el hombre, si no el sentimiento generado.

Suspiró y sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

Ann seguía tocando fuertemente la puerta, no se iba a rendir, tenia que traer a su amiga de vuelta aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Abre de un buena vez si no quieres que tumbe la maldita puerta!- gritaba desesperada.

Sakuno, conociendo que Ann si era capaz de hacerlo, se dirigió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas entumecidas a abrir.

Cuando Ann vio a Sakuno, un sentimiento de tristeza le embargo, ver a su amiga así, tan devastada y decaída. Corrió a abrazarla, Sakuno recibió el abrazo y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer más fuerte.

-No lo puedo dejar de amar Ann- decía Sakuno entre sollozos.- El se llevo mi vida junto con él, ya no puedo seguir, ya no puedo vivir- decía Sakuno.

Ann rompió bruscamente el abrazo que la mantenía unida a Sakuno y le dio una sonora cachetada.

-Lo Siento Sakuno, pero fue para que entraras en razón- dijo Ann muy triste y seca. - me duele más que a ti.

Sakuno se quedo anonada por la acción de su amiga, se tocaba su mejilla aún caliente por el golpe y miraba sorprendida a Ann.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona Sakuno! Ningún canalla merece tus lágrimas- dijo Ann mientras tenia la mirada gacha, una lágrima recorría su mejilla y apretaba fuertemente los puños cerrados de coraje e impotencia por no poder hacer nada mas por su querida amiga.

Volvió a abrazar a su amiga, Sakuno seguía un poco sorprendida, pero comprendió las intenciones de su amiga y aun con lágrimas en los ojos dijo un casi silencioso Gracias.

-Vamos amiga, no dejes que esa pena carcoma tu corazón, ya llegara un hombre que te valore por quien eres y ese hombre será muy afortunado ya que tu eres una gran y bella persona- dijo Ann.

Sakuno, que mas podría pedir, estaba totalmente agradecida por tener una amiga como ella, siempre en las buenas y en las malas estaba con ahí, a pesar de la adversidad. Era como su hermana mayor, siempre cuidando de ella y protegiéndola. Siempre fue así, desde pequeñas.

- Anímate chica, lo menos que puedes hacer para olvidarte de eso por unos instantes, es acompañarme al evento de esta noche. Te servirá, mínimo mantendrás alejada tu cabeza de todas esas cosas...-

-Pero, no lo creo conveniente...- dijo Sakuno.

_"Y es imposible de evadir lo que siento"_ pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza y ensombrecía la mirada.

Ann la miro, frunció el ceño y se prometió a si misma que haría olvidar el tormentoso amor que su amiga sentía, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. No le gustaba verla sufrir por un hombre, estaba totalmente devastada y esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre ilustraba Sakuno había desaparecido, recuperaría esa sonrisa, estaba más que decidida. No la podría comprender del todo, ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido a lo que sentía su amiga por un hombre. Si había tenido enamoramientos, pero nunca amo con tanta intensidad.

Algo si sabía, tratar de quitar ese amor seria como tratar de pedirle a un águila que ya no volara o como tratar de hacer que un pez viviera fuera del agua, pero lo lograría, no sabía cómo pero recuperaría a su amiga Sakuno.

-¿Cómo podría faltar la hermosa modelo Sakuno Ryuzaki?- dijo Ann.

-Pero...- dijo Sakuno.

-Cállate, y vamos arreglarte- dijo Ann un poco más animada. La tomo de la mano y la arrastró de nuevo hacia su cuarto.

Llegaron hacia su inmenso armario, Ann abrió las puertas de par en par y empezó a rebuscar en entre todos los vestidos, uno adecuado para la ocasión.

Sakuno tenía vestuarios muy variados, hermosos sin duda, pero casi no los utilizaba porque no le gustaba mucho salir a fiestas.

Su corazón estaba roto, daba vueltas en la monotonía, se sentó en su cama con la cabeza echa un nudo. Se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y volteo a ver la ventana.

-Lloverá- susurro Sakuno.

Callar y dejarse llevar, que más le quedaba, ahora solo le tocaba volver a ser la misma de antes, la que algún día fue. Pero eso sería casi imposible, o eso ella creía.

Siempre había escuchado que no importa si te rompen el corazón una vez, siempre te volverías a enamorar otra vez, pero ¿Sería cierto? Una ligera parte de ella le decía que no perdiera la fe, que no se dejara caer, que pronto cambiarían las cosas.

Pero solo era un ligera y no muy convincente parte. Ya no podría derramar mas lágrimas, al menos no por él, ya que la hacía lucir patética e indefensa. Ya no sentía su corazón agitarse, solo...palpitaba y ya.

Ann seguía buscando hasta que encontró un vestido perfecto, del diseñador Roberto Cavalli, que se entallaría excelente al bello cuerpo de Sakuno.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó. Lo saco del closet y lo extendió en la cama en la cual todavía seguía sentada Sakuno. Ann se cruzo de brazos, lo contemplo y volteo a ver a Sakuno.

-¿Porque yo no sabía que tenías este vestido?- dijo Ann un poco molesta volteando ver a Sakuno. Ann al verla suspiro, Sakuno estaba aun contemplando las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer a través de la ventana.

_"Supongo que no será fácil olvidar ese fuerte sentimiento...pero conseguiré que lo logre"_ pensó Ann con determinación, Sakuno reacciono y se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amiga.

-Disculpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos... ¿Qué decías?- dijo Sakuno mostrando una sonrisa triste.  
Ann sonrió irónicamente.

-Que, ¿porque yo no sabía que tenias este vestido?- repitió su pregunta Ann.

Sakuno observó el vestido tendido en la cama. En verdad era hermoso. Se acercó para contemplarlo y paso sus dedos por la suave tela.

-Él...me lo compró- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa melancólica- Fue su último regalo de él antes de partir...- En esos momentos la garganta se le cerró, no podía hablar más. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, en realidad era una chica con una sonrisa rota, que había pasado mucho dolor, no, un infierno estos últimos años.

-En verdad es hermoso- dijo en voz leve, repitiendo sus pensamientos.

Ann suspiró.

-Si algo le tengo que reconocer al idiota, es que tenia buen gusto.- dijo

Sakuno rió un poco, y Ann sintió en ese instante que su amiga si podría volver a ser la misma de antes.

Tomó el vestido con una mano y con la otra levantó a Sakuno de su cama.

-Ven, vamos a ponerte hermosa hermana- dijo dulcemente Ann- Deberé llamarle a Alec, mi amigo y estilista personal, solo el te puede arreglar en una emergencia como esta.

**-O-**

El Gran Salón donde sería el evento ya estaba lleno, y el, ya estaba listo para salir de su hotel, no le importaba llegar tarde, después de todo el era Ryoma Echizen, y ya tenía su mesa reservada... ¡al diablo con la puntualidad! . Estaba sentado, pensando en las emociones que le aguardaban, en… ¿Las mujeres que conquistaría? no, demasiado explícito. Se encontraba en un pequeño salón muy hermoso, decorado al estilo francés del siglo XVIII. Columnas decoraban el salón, una luz tenue lo rodeaba y un cálido aroma se mezclaba en el aire. Escuchaba los sabios consejos de su mejor amigo… muy sabios.

-¿Esta listo...?-dijo su consejero mas fiel y hermano en la adversidad.- ¿Para conquistar a unas gatitas?- Momoshiro sin duda era un tipo alegre, simpático pero a veces decía comentarios no muy apropiados. Como el de ahora.

Recibió una mirada fría por parte del tenista, sin duda una mirada que daba miedo. Cualquiera se podría doblegar ante aquellos ojos de color ámbar. Momoshiro tragó saliva.

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo un poco arrepentido- Idiota...-susurró Momoshiro creyendo que no lo escucharía. Otra mirada asesina.

- Momoshiro...- dijo el tenista mortalmente sereno.- En primer lugar, tú sabes que este tipo de estúpidos bailes me molestan-

-Pero bien que antes los disfrutas al final cuando acabas en la cama con alguna de las invitadas...- dijo Momoshiro por lo bajo.

Ryoma escucho esto y volteo a ver a Momoshiro aun mas enojado. (¿Mas?) Quería asesinarlo, ¿porque le tenía que recalcar errores del pasado que ya no cometía? (a veces).

¿Acaso era malo saciar el deseo carnal? Bueno, si se ponía de esa forma tal vez, si. Pero, la carne es débil y no se puede evitar. Volteo a ver a Momoshiro, advirtiéndole con la mirada que se retractara de lo dicho.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No para nada- contesto Momoshiro llevándose una mano a la boca conteniendo una carcajada.

-Ahora... si aprendieras a pensar antes de cometer esos pecados de lujuria...

-¡No creas que no te escuche idiota!, tu sabes que eso ya quedo en el pasado...- exclamó el tenista.

_"Una parte nada más" _pensó...

- ¿En segunda, desde cuando tú me hablas de eso? No me vas a decir que ya te hiciste un alma de Dios de la noche a la mañana- continuo serio el tenista- Y por último, vuélveme a decir idiota...-Una pequeña llama de maldad se encendió en sus ojos Ámbar y sonrió maliciosamente- y le digo a Taylor quien se fue de parranda hace una semana y no regresó hasta después de tres días. Otra vez Momoshiro tragó saliva.

-Sabes que es broma...- respondió serio Ryoma al ver que su amigo empezó sudar frío, pero como disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir.

Un guardaespaldas de Ryoma entro al pequeño salón donde se encontraban "charlando" (entiéndase, discutiendo) Momoshiro y Ryoma.

El apuesto tenista lo volteo a ver, y el guardaespaldas se cohibió un poco.

-Señor...- dijo haciendo una temerosa reverencia- ya es hora, se le ha de hacer tarde.

-Está bien- dijo en seco- te puedes retirar- El guardaespaldas salió como un torbellino, es que, el tenista siempre infundía temor y respeto. Imponía seguridad y dominio, y tan solo con una mirada seria y cautivadora. De verdad que él no necesitaba guardaespaldas, pero solo por si las dudas, los tenia.

-Bien- dijo Momoshiro poniéndose de pie, sabía que pronto todo abría de comenzar. Una carrera que su amigo tendría que enfrentar. Una carrera que bien, Ryoma podría correr solo, pero como siempre pasa, abría tropiezos, y él estaría para darle una mano.

-¡Que el show comience!-

Ryoma dio un suspiro. Esta noche, creía saber lo que le deparaba el destino, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

A veces, el destino nos cambia la jugada drásticamente, puede ser desde bueno o hasta algo casi devastador, ya que después de todo, la vida es un juego, y para jugarlo, no necesita tener suerte, simplemente, el único requisito, es vivir.

Ya lo que pase después, viene por parte del destino, porque todo lo que pasa, sucede por una razón. Nada es al azar. Cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, dispuesto a enfrentar el maldito baile al que su representante lo había enredado (para su disgusto) enseguida, dió otro suspiro y abrió sus ámbares, puso el típico rictus serio e imposible que lo caracterizaba.

Volteo a ver Momoshiro y después salió por la puerta.

Momoshiro recibió esa mirada como un "estoy listo" por parte del Ryoma, su mejor amigo. Siempre lo apoyaba en todo, siempre fue así, desde pequeños. Momoshiro encogió los hombros.

-Supongo que yo también- dijo y salió detrás de el.

**-O-**

Comenzó a preparar a Sakuno para el baile.

Le soltó el cabello y se lo plancho para que le quedara bellamente lacio, le dejo un flequillo al frente de lado.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre llamarme en una emergencia, tenía una reservación, pero por ti amiga, ¡Soy capaz de cruzar el mundo de rodillas!- exclamo Alec, el estilista- Pero claro, no significa que en efecto lo vaya a hacer.

Ann se echo a reír, su amigo a cada rato le sacaba sonrisas. Estaba observando cómo arreglaba a su amiga lo más rápido posible. Sin duda, era un mago en la belleza. Checó su reloj de mano para ver la hora, aun estaban a tiempo. El estilista observo de reojo.

-Si eso significa que me apure, pues ríndete, porque yo **apurada**, no trabajo bien.- exclamo Alec, mientras maquillaba a Sakuno.

-No, no, para nada, solo veía la hora- dijo Ann, disculpándose por una acusación falsa.

Le coloco sombras con colores durazno y blanco en los ojos para que resaltaran con el vestido, el maquillaje fue ligero, sin exagerar. Después, le arreglo las pestañas y se coloco unos aretes de plata que le iban perfectamente. Ya para acabar la sesión de belleza y ponerle la cereza al pastel, Sakuno vistió la prenda.

Alec miraba extasiado su obra maestra y Ann estaba emocionada. Sakuno tenía una belleza muy exótica, y gracias a ella, se convirtió en una modelo reconocida, pero nunca se había arreglado de tal manera, solo en las pasarelas, pero eso no contaba.

-¡Ay! ¡Estoy tan **emocionada**!, tuve el placer de arreglar a la hermosa top model, Sakuno Ryuzaki- exclamo encantado el estilista.

Se veía sensacional. El vestido era color durazno con un escote en V y era más o menos del mismo modelo que el de Ann, entallado al cuerpo de arriba y suelto de abajo. La espalda iba destapada dejando ver la piel blanca de Sakuno al descubierto. Estaba radiante.

Si bien se ponía vestidos, pero nunca tan provocadores. Se sonrojo y Ann sonrió.

Salto hacia ella aplaudiendo.

-¡Estas hermosa!- grito emocionada- Si no conquistas algún hombre esta noche, querrá decir que los invitados estarán ciegos-

-Y me guardas uno para mí, pero no me gustan muy altos- comento Alec.

Se comenzaron a reír, Sakuno suspiro y se vio en el espejo.

Un remolino de emociones lleno su corazón, tan devastadores como un huracán, tan calientes como una hoguera. Emociones que amenazaban con liberarla del capullo donde se encontraba atrapada. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Acaso este... ¿Será el primer paso para olvidarme de él?" _pensó

**-O-**

Todos los coloridos invitados estaban el Gran Salón.

Unos se encontraban charlando, la música rítmica sonaba mientras otros invitados bailaban, y las grandes luminarias seguían desfilando por la alfombra roja. Era un evento muy importante, organizado por un reconocido empresario y no cualquiera asistía, solo los más famosos y millonarios de la sociedad.

Los muchachos, buscaban entre las jovencitas su pareja ideal de baile, los más ancianos comentaban acerca del baile, la cena, y de las "horrendas" costumbres de las generaciones de hoy en día, y sobre todo de aquel magnifico tenista tan joven que acababa de ganar un Grand Slam, Wimbledon hacia apenas el mes pasado y que ya se colocaba en el ranking de los mejores tenistas del mundo y que por cierto, asistiría a la fiesta.

-De que te quejas Ryoma...- comentó Momoshiro que se encontraba sentado a un lado de él en la limusina.- Tendrás a todas las damas a tus pies, eres la estrella del momento!- dijo con un tono un poco celoso. Ryoma rió irónico ante el comentario, primer intento de sonrisa amable que había tenido durante todo el día.

-Eso es lo que me molesta Momoshiro, tener que ser el centro de atención y no quiero es que estas...ilusas- hablo el tenista recalcando la última palabra- Crean que es un baile al estilo cenicienta donde, por un solo vals bailado, crean que ya son mis prometidas o mis novias.- dijo Ryoma un poco molesto.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan buen tenista y ser tan guapo- dijo Momoshiro molesto.

-Calla- dijo enojado Ryoma.

No quería ilusionar a nadie, simplemente, no estaba listo para tener una relación formal, ya que, el era un hombre joven y libre y lo único que quería era divertirse y jugar tenis.

-Estúpido Ryoga...- dijo Ryoma por lo bajo. Como odiaba a su hermano mayor, y más al recordar lo que había hecho.

-Pff, ¡Jajajaja! ¿Ahora es la culpa de Ryoga?- comento divertido Momoshiro.

-¡Si!- dijo un enojado Ryoma que volteo a ver a Momoshiro con una mirada que decía " O te callas, o...".

Momoshiro entendió y paro de reír, pero aun así, eso no le impedía seguir riéndose en sus adentros.

- ¡Si, es toda su culpa! ¡Es un cobarde por comprometerme a venir a este estúpido evento!- Ryoma iba alzando mas la voz cuando escucho el motor de la limusina apagarse que le indicaba que ya habían llegado al evento y debía prepararse para salir.

Esta ultima charla, lo había puesto más de malas de lo que ya estaba, y tomo una posición seria y molesta.

-Ya que...- dijo Ryoma, bajo de la limusina seguido de Momoshiro

Enseguida, los flashes comenzaron a inundar a un enojado Ryoma y a un alegre Momoshiro. Este regalaba sonrisas traviesas a los paparazzis que no dejaban de tomar fotos, Ryoma roló los ojos y lo arrastro, a pesar de las protestas de Momoshiro, y cruzaron la alfombra roja rápidamente y sin dar entrevistas. La prensa adoraba la actitud altanera de Echizen.

Las puertas se abrieron para permitir la entrada de Ryoma y Momoshiro. Se veían realmente guapos.

El salón comenzó a murmurar por debajo de la música y las muchachas instantáneamente comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, cosa que notó Ryoma mientras entraba al baile, y solo puso sus ojos en blanco. Ryoma automáticamente se alejo de Momoshiro y comenzó a pasearse por el salón para encontrar la barra o algo con que entretenerse. Las muchachas y no faltaba una que otra señora se pasearan coquetamente por donde él pasaba, cosa que exasperó a Ryoma pero no lo demostró, simplemente se alejaba rápidamente.

_"Estúpidas"_ pensó

Pero, ¿Por qué se tenía que meter en todo esto?

Sin duda, extrañaba Inglaterra, a pesar que solo estuvo durante el tiempo que Wimbledon, en ese país solo era un joven de 21 años, buscando diversión y porque no, disfrutando de un poco de sexo, claro, sin que su representante se enterara, porque si no, pegaría el grito en el cielo. Por lo menos, en Inglaterra, los paparazzis no lo molestaban tanto como en Estados Unidos, bueno, eran más francos al respecto.

**-O-**

A las afueras de la recepción donde se llevaba a cabo el evento, llegaba un hermoso Mustang rojo del año a toda velocidad. Sea lo que sea, los padres de la conductora se la debieron haber pensado antes haberle regalado ese costoso auto, ya que, por mucho que sea el amor fraternal, también debieron de haber pensado en la pobre gente que se cruzara con su hija manejando.

Se estacionó violentamente pero como si fuera toda una profesional, hizo que su carro quedara perfectamente estacionado y acomodado.

Todos los paparazzis se pusieron expectantes para ver que celebridad saldría de ese magnífico auto.

Del carro, se bajaron dos hermosas jovencitas, una castaña y la otra pelirroja. Y enseguida los flashes comenzaron a parpadear. La castaña se bajo más que satisfecha y mostrando una serenidad inmensa, mientras que la pelirroja estaba pálida y mareada. Sin duda, para lo próxima ocasión, Sakuno se la pensaría dos veces para volverse a subir en un carro en el cual Ann fuera la piloto.

-¿No te parece extraordinario mi auto?- dijo Ann sonriente. Sakuno la volteo a ver como diciendo "¿Estás loca?", respiraba y se llevó una mano al corazón, ya que lo tenía acelerado por demasiada adrenalina.

-Si- respondió un poco irónica y burlona. Ambas comenzaron a desfilar por la alfombra roja mientras los paparazzis seguían locos por captar a la famosa actriz Ann Tachibana y a la codiciada y también famosa top model, Sakuno Ryusaki. Ann caminaba muy segura de sí misma y le echaba miradas coquetas a los reporteros, que se derretían ante la feminidad y seguridad de Ann. Sakuno la seguía por detrás pero un poco insegura ya que, le daba pena llevar puesto un vestido tan provocativo (y eso que es modelo).

Un reportero se acercó a Sakuno intentando sacar una entrevista.

- ¡Eh! ¡eh! Sakuno, ¡Sakuno Ryuzaki! ¿Donde dejaste a Atobe Keigo? ¿Es cierto que te dejo por Tomoka Osakada?- gritaba el imprudente reportero.

Sakuno se quedo anonadada, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin saber que decir, en eso, Ann entro en rescate de su amiga, se acerco al micrófono y le dijo al reportero:

-Gracias, mira ella lo dejó a él ¿Si? Mira que el muy cínico se pierde de mi amiga, pero pues no está a la altura de la gran modelo Sakuno. En cuanto a ti reportero, sí quieres seguir teniendo tu trabajo, te sugiero que la dejes en paz y que esto no salga en vivo.-

- El reportero le alejó el micrófono nervioso y ya no sabía que decir ante la cámara que lo seguía. Si de Ann algo se conocía, era su carácter y que mejor que no meterse con la fiera.

Ann y Sakuno siguieron su marcha, con esta última a punto de romper en llanto.

- Ya amiga, si no, arruinaras tu maquillaje- dijo tratándola de consolarla

-Es que a todos lados que voy, el ¡ahí esta!- dijo Sakuno con la voz quebrada.

-Ya, no pienses en eso, y solo diviértete ¿sí? Hazlo por ti, y también por mí, que no me gusta verte así- dijo Ann.

Sakuno asintió agradecida con su amiga por soportarla en esas condiciones. Hizo un intento de sonrisa, y se limpio la lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla.

Llegaron a la entrada principal y fueron detenidas por dos corpulentos guardias, vestidos de traje negro y lentes negros y con un audífono en la oreja izquierda.

-Invitación- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con un tono muy seco.

-¡Relájense queridos!- dijo Ann un poco asustada por la actitud de los guardias- Ya sé que es su obligación cuidar la entrada, pero no traemos bombas nucleares o algún arma bacteriológica

-Señorita, su invitación o se puede ir retirando- dijo un guardia.

-¡Ay bombón! Con esa actitud, debes de espantar a todas las mujeres- Ann saco la invitación del su bolsillo y se la entrego al guardia. Este se levantó las gafas y la analizó bien corroborando de que no fuera falsa.

- Bien, ahora señoritas, sus bolsos los tengo que revisar- dijo el otro guardia. Ann le estiro el bolso y también Sakuno.

-¡Por dios! Que podemos meter en esos pequeños bolsos, ¿rifles? ¿Cañones? ¿Ántrax?- dijo por lo bajo Ann a Sakuno quien rió ante el comentario de su amiga.

Los guardias escucharon a Ann molestos y les devolvieron sus bolsos.

-Adelante, y bienvenidas- dijeron secamente.

-Gracias- dijo Ann y les guiño el ojo antes de entrar al salón.

Caminaban un poco aprisa, ya que el baile ya tenía horas de empezado. Mientras que Ann iba hablando molesta, Sakuno la seguía impasible, seria y con un deje de tristeza en su rostro. A su mente, venían momentos que había vivido con la persona que la había dejado, y le dolía aun más, al recordar cómo le había propuesto matrimonio, según él en una prueba de "verdadero amor".

Pero por los hechos, nos podemos dar cuenta que en realidad fue muy poco hombre al abandonar a Sakuno.

-¡Que se creen! Solo porque son agentes especiales, no les da ninguno derecho de hablarnos así- Ann despotricaba, cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba ausente de la realidad.

Se paro y tomo a Sakuno por los hombros. La tenía que regresar a la realidad, mientras que Sakuno se espanto ya que no esperaba eso de su amiga.

-Hagamos un trato, esta noche te olvidas de ese estúpido cobarde, disfrutas la noche, y ya mañana si quieres hasta te cortas las venas por él- dijo Ann un poco molesta, claro que esto último lo dijo bromeando.

Sakuno sonrió, de no ser por su amiga, todavía seguiría devastada llorando en su cuarto.

-Gracias otra vez- dijo Sakuno. Ann también quería llorar por el dolor que su amiga pasaba, pero se contuvo las ganas.

-Ya, ya. Entremos al baile- respondió Ann un poco satisfecha por haber traído a Sakuno devuelta al realidad.- Se nos hace tarde y todos los muchachos guapos nos los ganaran. -Sakuno asintió y entraron al baile.

El tenista se encontraba en la barra, tomando una bebida, mientras que escuchaba una aburrida platica de una de las muchachas que se había acercado a él.

-Y pues no sabía que raza de perrito escoger...-decía la lela compañía del joven, mientras que el, ponía sus ojos en blanco.

Quería una manera de escapar de esa tortura, pero no veía salida. Momoshiro lo veía de lejos carcajeándose.

-Qué bueno que no soy el- dijo para sí mismo, disfrutaba ver a Ryoma en esas condiciones.

Ryoma buscaba a todos lados alguna escapatoria. Lo que sea o, a quien sea.

Sakuno y Ann entraban al Gran Salón. Impresionadas por la grandeza y majestuosidad que este salón representaba, diseños de siglos pasado, columnas de oro y plata. Y del baile ni se diga, miles de figuras y hermosas decoraciones dignas de un cuento de hadas.

-Esto es impresionante- dijo Ann.

-Ya lo creo- le contesto Sakuno igual de impresionada que su amiga.

-¡Que la fiesta comience!- sentenció Ann y arrastró a Sakuno hacia el centro del salón.

Ambas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde sonaba una canción movida. Mucha gente se encontraba en la pista de baile y bailaban rítmicamente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sakuno se había perdido entre la gente y no podía encontrar a su amiga. Se trato de desafanar del desastre, y decidió dar unas vueltas alrededor de la pista por si veía a Ann, pero ni pista de la actriz.

-¡Ann!- grito Sakuno.

Ryoma seguía desesperado buscando una salida a esa tediosa tortura que vivía con la joven estaba con él en esos momento tenia, cuando diviso algo que lo dejo totalmente impresionado.

En el centro del salón, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego, como estaba de espaldas, veía su blanca y suave piel, que en ese mismo instante deseo saber cómo se sentía tener esa piel entre sus manos. Un calor lo empezó a recorrer y su corazón empezó a palpitar un poco más rápido de lo normal.

La mujer se veía perdida en el centro del salón y se volteó quedando así de frente con dirección al tenista para que este la pudiera admirar mejor, sus curvas eran perfectas y su belleza era grandiosa.

El príncipe tenista estaba totalmente perdido y no dudo en irse olvidando a la otra lela joven.

Volteaba a todos lados a ver si la encontraba y se movía entre la gente que estaba bailando a ver si la divisaba.  
Nada, ninguna señal de Ann, y Sakuno se empezó a preocupar. Decidió dirigirse a la barra, ahí la esperaría por si se le ocurría buscarla ahí. Se sentó a tres asientos de Ryoma, que la observaba fijamente pero Sakuno ni se daba cuenta de su interesado espectador. La modelo suspiró y bajo la mirada, pero no tardo en levantarla cuando escucho que le hablaron.

-¿Le gustaría alguna bebida señorita?- le había dicho el bartender amablemente, cumpliendo su trabajo.

Sakuno lo miro.

-No gracias, no tomo- dijo un poco cohibida al percatarse que el bartander la observaba fijamente iluminado.

-¡Demonios! ¡Yo la conozco! ¡Usted es la famosa modelo Sakuno Ryuzaki! Es más hermosa en persona, ¡si me permite decirlo!- exclamó el bartender emocionado, Ryoma les observaba sigilosamente mientras se iba acercando despacio. Este levanto una ceja y se formo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa al escuchar la exclamación del bartender. ¿Una modelo famosa? Esta noche no sería tan desagradable después de todo.

-Aah...ah...- Sakuno no sabía que decir, la exclamación la había tomado desprevenida.

-¡Dios! Vamos, acepte una bebida, yo invito, aunque si se enteran me regañan, pero se nota que usted lo necesita- prosiguió el bartender- ¡Ah no! pero espere, que tonto fui...usted obviamente no toma, por el modelaje y eso, perdón mi insistencia-

En ese instante algo hizo clic en la mente de Sakuno. "Tal vez, le acepte un poco...digo, dicen que con un poco de bebida se olvida el mal de amores aunque sea por unos momentos..."

-¿Oiga, es cierto que Atobe Keigo la dejó?- pregunto curioso el bartender mientras limpiaba un vaso, no se dio cuenta de la reacción que genero esta pregunta en la modelo, esta última pregunta no la había alcanzado a escuchar Ryoma por el ruido de la música.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sakuno sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón... miró decidida al bartender, había escogido que por lo menos una vez en su vida, no sería la jovencita recatada y educada que siempre había sido... ¡Al diablo el modelaje por una noche! Sería lo suficiente desinteresada y despreocupada para poder disfrutar de la fiesta a gusto sin tener que estarse auto flagelando por culpa de ese bastardo que la dejó.

El Bartender se paralizó ante la mirada carmín de la joven.

-No, yo lo deje a él- Se convenció (aunque fuese mentira)- ¿Sabe qué? Cambie de opinión, si deme una bebida... la más fuerte que tenga, no sé de nombres de bebidas, pero deme la más fuerte- dijo Sakuno decidida.

El muchacho que atendía la barra la miro expectante y dudo en darle la bebida.

-¿Está segura?- pregunto con miedo.

-Claro, ¡Venga!- dijo Sakuno golpeando la barra levemente con el puño.

-Está bien- dijo el bartender.

Después de 2 copas, Sakuno se sentía un poco mareada ya que nunca había bebido en su vida, pero feliz, el dolor había desaparecido y estaba alegre. Ryoma la había estado observando curioso sin hacer nada, encontraba fascinante la forma tan inocente con la que se emborrachaba. Hasta que decidió acercarse antes de que la susodicha olvidara hasta su propio nombre.

Una voz le hablo al oído, la tomó totalmente desprevenida y desprotegida e hizo que se estremeciera como nunca antes.

-¿Estas perdida?- fue lo que le susurraron al odio.

Sakuno se volteo a ver quien le había hablado, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un apuesto joven, alto y fornido.

De unos hermosos ojos ámbares que se dejaban ver a través de su cara. Era extremadamente varonil y tenía una presencia que la hacía temblar, pero temblar deliciosamente.

Sakuno se quedo sin palabras y totalmente perdida en esos ámbares, como buscando hasta donde se encontraba la profundidad en ellos.

Sakuno asintió y Ryoma extendió una sonrisa coqueta.

El bartender le iba a dar otra bebida, pero se quedo paralizado al observar quien acompañaba a la modelo, se quedo boquiabierto porque no lo podía creer, y por una vez en su vida le agradeció a los cielos por tener un trabajo(aunque fuera sirviendo bebidas) que le permitió rodearse de las luminarias. Ryoma extendía una mano en señal de que no se la diera y el bartender asintió embobado.

-Si le das una más, no va a saber ni quien es- habría pronunciado Ryoma. Volteó a ver a Sakuno que lo observaba maravillada.

-¿Bailamos?- dijo él con una sonrisa radiante y satisfecho por el efecto que provocaba en la modelo. Ella asintió y Ryoma la llevo a la pista de baile, la atrajo hacia él, poniendo una mano en su diminuta cintura y su otra mano agarrada con la de ella.

Sentir el tacto de aquel extraño la hizo estremecerse y sentir una corriente caliente sobre todo su cuerpo.

Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, tan armoniosa y romántica que sonaba al momento, mientras que algunas invitadas comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas.

Sakuno estaba totalmente apenada y callada mientras bailaba con ese extraño.

Se sonrojó un poco y en eso, se acordó de la desaparecida Ann, vaya que el alcohol la había afectado. Ryoma noto esto y le comienza a sacar platica.

-¿Vienes sola?- Sakuno negó con la cabeza, Ryoma sintió un pequeño ardor de celos dentro de él, al pensar que venía con otro hombre. No señor, esa modelo seria sólo de él, aunque fuera por una noche. Ryoma Echizen siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Ya veo, nunca te había visto, ¿eres de por aquí?- le pregunto serio mientras seguían bailando.

Mentira, si la había visto. Por dios, era de las más famosas modelos del mundo. Quien no la conociera o la haya visto por lo menos una vez en su vida, tendría que estar ciego o vivir en otro planeta, mas Ryoma nunca se dignó a aprenderse su nombre, aparte de que era malo para aprenderse nombres, nunca lo creyó relevante.

Otra vez Sakuno, negó con la cabeza gacha ya que le daba pena mirarlo a los ojos, por lo menos alguien no la reconocía (eso creía) y estaba contenta con eso, porque había deseado muchas veces volver a tener una vida normal.

Ryoma se comenzaba a desesperar porque no le podía sacar ninguna palabra, mas sin embargo, no se dio por vencido, ya que una mujer como ella, valía la pena.

-Al parecer te comió la lengua el gato- dijo Ryoma desviando su mirada, un poco menos serio, pero tampoco lo dijo de una forma alegre. Sakuno soltó una risita y el príncipe la volteo a ver.

Seguían bailando, tan conectados que parecían uno solo. Todos los miraban maravillados por la presencia que generaban ellos dos juntos.

Ryoma cada vez que se acercaba mas a ella, esta se separaba un poco de él, ya que, era demasiado tímida, y nunca había tenido tan poca distancia entre un hombre desconocido. Totalmente desconocido...pero que provocaba mil reacciones en ella

Momoshiro se encontraba bebiendo cuando vio a Ryoma bailando con una hermosa mujer, casi se atraganta.

¿El? ¿Bailando? que le había picado... al ver a la mujer con la que estaba bailando se dio cuenta de todo. Notó que era muy bella, mas no la alcanzo a reconocer.

_"Algunas costumbres no se olvidan Echizen"_ pensó. Vaya, otra más a la cama del tenista.

Los dos seguían metidos tanto en el baile que habían olvidado que había más gente alrededor de ellos, el acariciaba su cintura y esto la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero le gustaba, le gustaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Y de dónde eres?- dijo otra vez el, intentando iniciar otra vez comunicación con ella.

-Italia- respondió al fin ella tímidamente. No era de Italia, pero vivía ahí.

-Ya veo, y ¿porque estás aquí?- continuo, al parecer, la estaba comenzando a interrogar, para ver si ella no era otra muchachita detrás de él solo por su dinero, pero al parecer, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era el.

- Vine solo de paso- dijo ella. Al parecer, ya estaba cediendo más a tener una conversación.

-Mmm, ya veo- dijo él. En eso, la música terminó y se quedaron abrazados en el centro de la pista, como si la música no hubiera acabado, ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que él se separó de ella. Se acerco otra vez a su oído para susurrarle otra cosa.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? Este salón carece de privacidad, y no podemos hablar a gusto...te gustaría ir, no se... a ¿mi hotel?- dijo él sin pelos en la lengua.

Sakuno casi se cae de bruces al escuchar esta proposición, pero con el alcohol haciéndole efectos, asintió, al parecer aunque tratara no podía poner resistencia, estaba totalmente embelesada. Echizen sonrió, sabía que ninguna fémina se le podía resistir, por muy famosas modelos o actrices que fueran.

La tomó de una mano y salieron del Gran Salón.

Momoshiro observaba todo esto e hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

"Otra más a tu lista" pensó. Pero, lo que él no sabía era que, aunque esto indicara la situación, todo sería diferente esta vez.

Solo se necesitaba tiempo y un poco de paciencia, pero ninguno de los presentes estaba consciente de lo que pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano, ya que simplemente en esos instantes se dejaban llevar por sus instintos del corazón. Descubrir nuevos sentimientos, dejar el orgullo por un lado y seguir adelante.

Ryoma seguía jalando hacia Sakuno lejos de todo ese bullicio para llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo para conocerla mejor. El pudo notar entonces, un brillo de tristeza en esos ojos carmín pero no comento nada, a decir verdad, no le importaba.

Salieron por la puerta trasera, Sakuno conducida por Ryoma, ya que este quería evitar a los paparazzis y los flashes de estos. Si no, ya se imaginaban los titulares de los periódicos de espectáculos al día siguiente.

Ryoma paró un taxi, y se subieron en el. Le dio indicaciones y el auto arrancó. Todo el camino ambos se fueron callados todo el camino, con Sakuno volteando a ver la noche y Ryoma la observaba.

_"¡Pero qué pensaba al aceptar! Ahora me dirijo hacia el cuarto de hotel de un desconocido... ¡NUNCA volveré a tomar, por Dios!... pero que he hecho, que tal si es un suicida, aunque para que estuviera en ese evento, debe de ser alguien importante o famoso, pero no lo reconozco..." _pensaba Sakuno cuando volteo a ver a su compañía y lo descubrió observándola. Sakuno se sonrojo y volvió a desviar la mirada.

"Aunque, viéndolo bien, su rostro se me hace familiar..." se dijo preocupada, cuando se percato que el auto se había detenido en un lujoso hotel. Ryoma pago el taxi y ambos bajaron de él. Sakuno pensó sus opciones, podía correr, pero de seguro la alcanzaría rápidamente, podía gritar pero su voz no le respondía, asi que sólo se dejo llevar. Ryoma tomó de la mano a Sakuno y la guió hasta su cuarto.

_"Vaya, después de todo, esta noche obtuve y tendré diversión fácilmente_" pensó Ryoma.

Pero que equivocado estaba, porque no se daba cuenta de los sucesos que pasarían en el futuro. Sakuno estaba aterrada y mareada por el alcohol, pero no podía resistirse al encanto del extraño. Llegaron a su cuarto y él le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Sakuno se topo con un hermoso cuarto 5 estrellas, que más bien parecía un departamento lujoso de un soltero. Tenía decoraciones modernas y muebles en negro. Sillones de cuero negro y una mega pantalla plana. Y eso era solo el "pequeño" living del cuarto.

_"Por Dios..."_ pensó Sakuno.

Sakuno al no saber qué hacer, se sentó en un sillón negro de cuero, estaba toda sonrojada, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo. Ryoma se dirigió a una barra que contenía todo tipo de vinos, que se ubicaba en una equina del cuarto.

Se preparaba una bebida mientras la observaba fijamente. Esa mujer si que lo volvió loco por dentro, y no acuantiaría por mucho tiempo su auto control.

-¿Quieres una bebida?- le ofreció amablemente y levantando una ceja serio.

Sakuno negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ya estaba demasiado borracha y eso que casi no había tomado, si tomaba un poco más, perdería la conciencia. Con trabajos se podía mantener cuerda, y más con ese espécimen de hombre estando ahí. Ryoma encogió los hombres y se tomo lentamente la bebida. Cuando se termino la bebida se recargo en la barra observando fijamente a Sakuno. Esta se ponía toda roja (¿mas?) cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada gatuna que la examinaba. A Ryoma le encantaba verla así, tan inocente...suspiro y se comenzó a acercar a ella, como un depredador que acecha a su presa. Sakuno se comenzó a poner nerviosa, para orgullo y éxtasis de Ryoma.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer así, y era algo que quería probar.

Ryoma se detuvo y se dirigió hacia ella con una hermosa sonrisa, que no solía mostrar a nadie.  
Pero un momento...el se dio cuenta de esto... ¿porque su coraza había cedido ante ella? Ya que, con ninguna persona era así, sería que esta chica tenía algo especial y sin querer, ¿había cedido ante ella?

No, no podría ser. Que se le puede hacer, el estúpido orgullo de un hombre lo volvió a cegar, inmediatamente cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria. ¡Esta mujer lo volvía loco! Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y no habría poder humano que lo detuviera.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto un poco seco, aunque por supuesto que ya lo sabía, después de escuchar su conversación que tuvo con el bartender, pero quería escuchar su nombre salir de sus propios labios.

-Sakuno- dijo ella.

Ella se encontraba totalmente hipnotizada, no le podía negar nada a aquel hombre, el era diferente a los demás, algo se lo decía, pero no sabía qué.

Por un momento, contemplo la posibilidad de huir pero la descarto rápidamente. Se olvido del hombre que la habría hecho sufrir, en inconscientemente estaba cumpliendo con el trato que tenia con Ann. Quería descubrir, quien era él, pero una fuerte barrera de timidez no la dejaba, es que ese hombre era tan cautivador y tan, no sabía, pero la tenia totalmente dominada, sin proponérselo.

Estaban ambos envueltos en un juego, en el que ambos gustosos participarían, pero no lo sabían.

-Sakuno...- dijo él con un suspiro- Hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer. Sakuno sonrió. El tenista ya no se contenía mas, esta mujer lo hacía desvariar y sus deseos crecían mas, apenas y sabía quien era, pero él sentía que la conocía de siempre. Ambos se encontraban en una lucha de emociones internas. El, ante la reacción, esa sonrisa, fue como un balazo para romper su auto control no pudo aguantarse más. La levantó la atrajo hacia él, y la beso apasionadamente.

Llena de pasión, estaba totalmente sorprendida a la de ojos carmín. Al principio, estaba aterrorizada por la acción del hombre ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla? Ponía resistencia pero luego fue cediendo ante la presión de Ryoma que termino por seguirle el juego. En ese momento se le olvido todo, Ann, el modelaje, su vida, Atobe... solo quería estar con el joven que tenía enfrente de ella.

El se separo de ella la observó

Estaba totalmente sonrojada y temblando. Atobe jamás la había besado así, con tanto... ¿sentimiento?

Ryoma sonrió al saber que provocaba eso en la mujer, y esto lo incito a descubrir que más podía a provocar en ella.

El corazón de Sakuno latía con fuerza, ¿porque la había besado? ¿Y porque ella le había correspondido?

Apenas y lo conocía pero, su cuerpo no opuso resistencia, respiraba agitadamente. Una ola de emociones choco en su corazón, y no porque ella quisiera, si no que, algo se despertaba, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo... no, más bien que nunca había sentido, y esto...le había gustado.

Ryoma puso un dedo en los labios de ella y los acaricio. Acto seguido la atrajo otra vez hacia él y la besó otra vez. Ella le siguió el juego. El paseaba sus manos por su cintura y ella se estremecía al sentir el contacto de ese hombre. Ryoma disfrutaba las reacciones de ella, comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de ella cuando de repente, ella reacciono de una forma que nunca pensó que haría.  
Un gemido...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, este es el principio de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¿_Ryoma y Sakuno cederan ante la Pasión?_

Les agradecería sus **REVIEWS** con sus jitomatazos y criticas, ya que si no recibo conforme va avanzando la historia, será removida ya que pensare que no fue de agrado. Espero y no sea así. Gracias.

_**¡Hasta la proxima!**_

**¡Gracias!**


	2. Errores que dan Placer

_"Desearía que fueses lo primero que viera al despertar y lo último que viera al dormir, pero la distancia nos separa, y me tengo que conformar con que seas lo primero que vea al dormirme y lo último que vea antes de despertarme"_

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola Chicos! Soy Idriel

Antes que nada, una graaan disculpa por no haber actualizado, no tengo palabras para expresar la gran pena que me da. Pero he vuelto con nuevo capítulo y espero de verdad que les guste. Tambien quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas: **Shizuka_Kuran, EmmaRiddle, mhayoa, dm99, Gota de Agua, Yuki-Minyooki-Chan, nan y Sayuri** por sus reviews! Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia y espero la sigan leyendo durante su transcurso.

También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, que, aunque no pusieron reviews, se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero que me dejen algún review con sus comentarios y criticas. Se los agradecería de verdad.

Sin más que agregar aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo.

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales no aptas para menores o para personas sensibles._

* * *

_**"Errores que dan placer"**_

_"Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere"_

Y es que era increíble, no sabía que se podían vivir tantas emociones de una sola vez. Entonces dejo escapar ese sonido, un sonido que no conocía y que provenía de sus labios. Pero es que se sintió tan exquisito, que no lo pudo evitar.

El la observaba con ojos llenos de fuego y sin ninguna pizca de pudor. Y esto, no la molesto. Quería más, se había metido en un laberinto sin salida y no podía escapar, mas bien, no quería escapar.

¿Donde había quedado la tímida y pudorosa Sakuno?

No lo sabía y la verdad que en esos momentos le importaba un comino. Levantó su mano torpemente hacia el rostro de su amante que aun la observaba fascinado. Le tocó la mejilla lentamente y comenzó a acariciársela como si acariciara la más fina de las telas. Ryoma cerró los ojos para sentir el tacto de ella, y se sentía tan bien...

-¡Por Dios Sakuno!- exclamo separándose un poco de ella.- Te juro que si sigues atormentándome, no podre detenerme- dijo un poco exaltado por las caricias de esa mujer.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeo un poco confundida, y es que era tan inocente en las artes del amor, que no entendió a lo que Ryoma llamo "atormentar". Ella lo seguía observando cómo tratando de descifrar esos ojos tan cautivadores, como tratando de descubrir el truco que usaban para encadenarla. Así se quedaron unos momentos, cuando Sakuno decidió romper el silencio tímidamente.

-Be...bes...-decía tímidamente, ya que no podía terminar de decir esa palabra tan sencilla que en esos momentos se volvía tan pesada. Ryoma la miraba expectante, y eso la ponía nerviosa. No tenía ni la menor idea de que con esa palabra, terminaría de liberar al león de su jaula, y no habría marcha atrás.

-Bésame- dijo por fin. Ryoma no lo pensó dos veces y tomo su boca con tal pasión que tomo desprevenida a Sakuno y sentía que se derretía por dentro. El introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la mujer y empezó a juguetear coquetamente con la de su amante. Esos labios parecían hechos solo para que él los besara. Al principio Sakuno respondía torpemente, pero no tardó mucho en adentrarse al juego en el que ambos estaban involucrados. Ningún hombre la había besado así en la vida y eso la excitaba aun más, descubrir que otras formas existían de amar.

Ryoma la levanto del sillón de cuero sin despegarse de sus labios, él la dirigía mientras ella se dejaba llevar. Pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo por encima del vestido, torturándose a si mismo por no sentir la piel de esa mujer, pero no, aun no era el momento. Ella se retorcía de placer bajo esas manos, no lo podía evitar, porque era tan mágico el tacto de ese hombre que simplemente quedaba hechizada. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban recostados en la cama, el encima de ella. Ryoma se dio cuenta que su entrepierna le empezaba a arder debajo del pantalón. Ambos seguían metidos en el juego, el tocándole todo el cuerpo sin sentir realmente su piel y ella dejándose gozar. Se separaron y ambos estaban muy agitados.

El tenista la veía, en realidad era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, estaba tan linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. Sakuno se extasiaba cada vez que el hombre desconocido que la miraba así, quería que esa mirada fuera solo de ella y de nadie más. Bajo un poco su mirada y miró la entrepierna abultada de su amante, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse al tope, porque sabía de que se trataba. El descubrió su mirada rápidamente y rió. Era tan ingenua y tan novata, que la hacían aun más encantadora. El la haría descubrir la cima de esa batalla y sería algo que ella jamás olvidaría.

Ryoma lentamente se fue acercando a ella otra vez, y tomo su cuello. Comenzó a morderlo y a besarlo tan exquisitamente, que hizo que Sakuno soltara otro gemido, para sorpresa de ella. Comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia el nacimiento del cuello para llegar a sus pechos aun cubiertos por el vestido. Llegó a su seno izquierdo y lo besaba lentamente por encima del vestido mientras que el otro lo masajeaba con la mano. Sakuno estaba fuera de sí, no sabía si pedirle que parara esa deliciosa tortura o decirle que continuara.

-¡Más!- dijo ella algo exaltada. Ryoma volteo a ver y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa, la sentó en la cama y él se puso detrás de ella. Le fue dando un suave masaje en los hombros, fue bajando hasta que se topó con los tirantes del vestido. Era una tortura ese maldito vestido, fue bajando lentamente los tirantes mientras besaba sus hombros.

Bajó su vestido hasta la cintura. Extasiado por lo que veía Ryoma volteó a Sakuno para dejarla de frente a él una vez más. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente. Sus senos quedaron expuestos y fue una imagen que, Ryoma pensó, era una de las más perfectas que había visto en su vida.

La recostó en la cama y quedando encima de ella. Ryoma comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente bajando poco a poco en dirección a sus senos. La quería hacer sufrir de placer, la mataría lentamente de pasión. Siguió bajando poco a poco hasta que llego a su pecho izquierdo una vez más, lo tomo con sus manos y lo comenzó a besar a los alrededores del pezón y después lo capturo succionándolo poco a poco mientras masajeaba su cintura. Sakuno gemía de placer. Ese hombre la hacía experimentar cosas que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Ryoma siguió bajando por su vientre y su ombligo, llenaba ese hermoso cuerpo de besos. Ese cuerpo que sería solamente de él, solo para esa noche.

En eso, el ruido de un celular interrumpió la pasión. Sakuno se encontraba toda sudada y Ryoma extasiado. Ryoma se quitó de encima de ella y Sakuno se enderezó.

Al darse cuenta de que el vestido le llegaba a la cintura y dejaba al descubierto sus senos, Sakuno se sonrojó y se tapó sus pechos desnudos en un intento por cubrirlos. El tenista se le quedó viendo y reía por el hecho de que hace unos momentos estaba disfrutando y de un segundo a otro le salió el pudor a su conquista. El celular seguía timbrando y Sakuno volteó a ver a Ryoma como pidiéndole permiso para contestar.

-Contesta- fue lo único que dijo Ryoma moviendo su cabeza en dirección a su bolso donde el molesto celular no dejaba de timbrar.

Sakuno se levantó algo torpe y se encaminó hacia donde la bolsa. Ryoma se sentó al borde de la cama mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo. Su caminar, el contoneo de sus caderas... Vaya esa mujer si que lo volvía loco.

-Bu...Bueno- contestó Sakuno, aun seguía exaltada por tanto placer y apenas y lo disimulaba.

-¡Bueno! ¡Sakuno! ¡¿Donde rayos te has metido?!- gritaba Ann desde el otro lado del teléfono. ¡Ann! Por Dios, la había olvidado por completo. La voz de Ann la había traído a la realidad y tenía que salir ahora mismo de ahí. Ni modo que le dijera "Si Ann estoy bien, solo me fue en un taxi media borracha con un completo y encantador extraño que estaba a punto de hacerme el..." Abrió los ojos de par en par, se había quedado sin habla por lo que estaba o había estado a punto de hacer.

Su cara se puso roja de pena y no se atrevió voltear porque sentía que un par de ojos la observaban.

-¡Sakuno!¡Llevo buscándote horas! ¿Donde estas?- Ann seguía exaltada. Sakuno iba a contestar cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura lentamente. Sakuno sintió escalofríos mientras que Ann seguía gritando del otro lado del teléfono. "Sigue Hablando" le susurró una voz lentamente al oído que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de placer.

-E.e..ste yo estoy bien, aah, aah, Ann- dijo entrecortadamente ya que Ryoma había comenzado a besarle la oreja, la nuca y el cuello y se estaba comenzando a excitar otra vez. Ryoma acariciaba su cintura muy lentamente y Sakuno desbordaba pasión hasta por los poros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Ann preocupada.- Te oyes algo exaltada.-

-Si..si..me encuentro bien- apenas consiguió decir Sakuno disimuladamente, ya que Ryoma la torturaba. El la volteó para que quedara de frente a el y esta lo observara, el tenista comenzó a desabotonar su camisa dejando ver un abdomen muy bien formado y unos pectorales muy sensuales (¡el tenis, chicas!) Sakuno aún se encontraba con el celular en mano, se quedo anonadada por el espécimen de hombre que tenia enfrente, ya que era como ver a un semi-dios en persona. Ryoma pegó su cuerpo al de ella. "Continua hablando por teléfono" le ordenó en voz baja.

-¡SAKUNO!- Ann seguía histérica por el teléfono, pero Sakuno no reaccionaba. El hombre volvió a encerrarla en un fuerte abrazo y la cargó hasta depositarla de nueva cuenta en la cama. Sakuno aun no cortaba comunicación con su amiga, cuando sintió que su amante le terminaba de bajar el vestido, quedando por completo desnuda y solo en bragas.

"Hermosa" susurró Ryoma mientras comenzaba a besar sus muslos y con la boca le quitaba las bragas de color rojo. Sakuno estaba en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡Sakuno, Rayos, contesta!-exclamo Ann.

Ryoma le besaba la entrepierna lentamente, provocando gemir nuevamente a Sakuno. Cuando en un acto que no esperaba Sakuno, Ryoma metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad baja de Sakuno. Esto provocó, un grito de placer en ella y, en un intento desesperado, apenas alcanzó a alejar el celular para que Ann no escuchara.

Ryoma comenzaba a meter y sacar su lengua rápidamente mientras que la modelo comenzaba a gritar de éxtasis.

-¡Si, si! ¡¡No...No...!!-

-Sakuno, me estas preocupando, ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¿¡ESTAS EN TU CASA!?¡VOY PARA ALLA!-

-¡Nooo!¡ Nooo! Aah...No..,e..- dijo Sakuno mientras batallaba con no gritar mas..-Noo, vengas, me re..aah..grese en un taxi- Ryoma seguía en su labor torturándola mientras trataba de tener una conversación normal (cosa imposible en esos momentos) con su amiga.- Me..empece..aaag..a sentir mal, y me vinee.. ya..aah, estoy bien- dijo. ¡Noo! no te preocupes, ya …me voy..aaah..aah la cama.- apenas logró articular Sakuno.

-Está bien, Nos vemos mañana, No te vuelvas a ir sin avisar y ¡me debes una explicación!- dijo Ann ya más tranquila con la historia de su amiga y cortó comunicación.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- Sakuno soltó un último grito de placer, ya que había sentido su primer orgasmo y se había sentido maravilloso. Ryoma levantó su cabeza y la vio ahí, tan hermosa y tan sonrosada de sus mejillas que no dudo en volver a capturar sus carnosos labios. Los dos paseaban locamente sus manos por sus cuerpos.

Sakuno aventó lejos el celular y llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de Ryoma para liberar su miembro que luchaba desesperadamente por ser liberado. Desabrochó su pantalón y Ryoma se lo quito desesperadamente. Al fin ambos desnudos, Sakuno se moría por sentirlo dentro de ella y ya no aguantaba más y Ryoma tampoco. Se acomodó por encima de ella y la fue penetrando poco a poco.

Sakuno sintió un dolor muy intenso que le hizo correr una lágrima por su mejilla. El tenista la observó y levantó una ceja.

"¿Así que virgen eh?" pensó Ryoma. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-Todo estará bien-. y la penetró hasta el fondo. Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, con el clásico vaivén, para que Sakuno se acostumbrara. Ella no aguantaba más, el dolor se le había pasado y había sido reemplazado por una excitación y un placer enormes.

-Más- ordeno Sakuno tímidamente. Ryoma aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas mientras ambos cuerpos se unían en uno solo.

-Aah, Sakuno, eres maravillosa- dijo el tenista mientras aumentaba mas el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Si! ¡Si!- gritaba Sakuno loca de placer.

Y Ambos explotaron y gritaron locos de placer, Sakuno viviendo su segundo orgasmo de la noche y mucho mejor que el anterior, Ryoma aun seguía dentro de ella, acercó su cara a la modelo y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

**----O----**

Ann se encontraba en el Gran Salón, se quedó algo preocupada por Sakuno, porque ella no solía hacer esas cosas, como escaparse en medio de la fiesta. De seguro, no pudo sacar de su cabeza a Atobe y por eso mejor se fue.

-Estúpido Atobe, te juro que te arrepentirás- se dijo Ann a sí misma.

Además, la llamada no la había dejado del todo convencida, su amiga sonaba rara, demasiado rara. Desde que se separaron en la pista de baile llevaba como una hora buscándola por todo el lugar y no la encontró por ningún lado. Pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero ahora por lo menos sabía que estaba en su casa sana y salva y eso la calmaba un poco.

-¡Maldita Sakuno!, ¡De mi no se escapa mañana!- exclamó dando un golpe al aire.

-Vaya, ¿Porque una jovencita tan hermosa esta sola esta noche?- preguntó una voz masculina que se acercó a ella por detrás. Ann se volteo algo intrigada y cuál fue su reacción de sorpresa al encontrarse para enfrente de un muy alto y apuesto joven. No tardo en reconocer su cara, si por supuesto, era el mismo Momoshiro Takeshi, el famoso tenista.

El mismo idiota que la había dejado plantada en muchas citas y el mismo que según los periódicos, le había sido infiel mientras ellos llevaban una relación.

-No estoy sola querido, vengo con mi novio- dijo Ann a la defensiva.

-¿A sí?- dijo Momo mientras se acercaba acechándola.- ¿Y dónde está el dichoso novio?- dijo Momo acercando su rostro al de ella. Ann se quedó pasmada durante unos momentos pero sacó fuerzas de no supo donde para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella.

-Que te crees Momoshiro, lo nuestro ya no es- dijo Ann enojada.

-¡Vamos nena!- dijo Momo un poco apenado- Sabes que no te fui infiel- Y he ahí comenzaba la misma historia de siempre, el rogándole y ella rechazándole.- ¡Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida!- Exclamo Momoshiro.

-¿A sí? Momoshiro por dios, ¿Y quién es esa tal Taylor West con la que sales?- dijo Ann enojada. Momoshiro levanto la ceja, así que, si reaccionaba de esa manera era solo por una cosa.

-¿Celosa?- dijo Momo mientras se iba acercando otra vez.

- Aléjate- dijo mientras lo empujaba otra vez enojada.- ¡Que va a decir la gente!, que estamos saliendo otra vez...-

-Apuesto a que te encantaría- dijo mientras soltaba una risa.

-Ya quisieras galán- dijo Ann rolando los ojos.-Si fuera el amor de tu vida, no estarías saliendo con otra.-

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos hermosa, soy hombre! ¡Tengo necesidades!- Error, ya que Ann le dedico una mirada furiosa.

-Las mujeres no somos juguetes Momoshiro- dijo furiosa.- Así que si me disculpas me retiro- Y se dio la media vuelta dejándolo ahí solo.

-¡Diablos Ann Tachibana!- exclamo Momoshiro enojado.- ¡Juro que no descansare hasta llevarte al maldito altar!- Y siguió su camino contrario a la trayectoria de Ann.

**----O----**

El sol iluminaba bellamente la mañana, entraba radiante y sus rayos tocaban el cuarto. Sakuno se encontraba acostada en la cama observando por la ventana el amanecer. Su cabeza la mataba, estaba anonadada y no podía creer los eventos de la noche anterior, si eventos ya que ese hombre que dormía a su lado, la había poseído varias veces antes de quedarse dormidos, y ella, había aceptado encantada.

Y ahora ya nada era encantador, definitivamente no era ella esa noche. Al recordarlo todo, se apenaba bastante con ella misma y sus mejillas se ponían demasiado rojas, maldito alcohol.

Y es que no lo podía creer, todo parecía un mal sueño pero era una realidad tanto el sol de la mañana, el canto de los pájaros y los carros se oían, circulaban por la calle tan temprano. Sintió los fuertes brazos abrazándola aun, y él, el hombre desconocido con el que había tenido su primera vez, dormía plácidamente.

Ella se volteó un poco para mirarlo mejor, su rostro perfecto le era vagamente familiar pero no lo podía reconocer. Pareciera que aunque pasara un terremoto en esos momentos, él no despertaría.

Suspiró y se sintió asqueada por lo que hizo. Entregarle su virginidad a un hombre que había conseguido seducirla y lo peor de todo, era que ni su nombre sabía.

Trato de liberarse de esos brazos fuertes pero no lo consiguió. Tenía que escapar antes de que su captor despertara. Como pudo, consiguió liberarse de Ryoma. Buscó sus cosas. Su ropa interior la metió en su bolso y se puso su vestido rápidamente para escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Salió del cuartó sigilosamente. Según calculaba, serian las 6:30am y casi no habría gente en la calle, así que había una posibilidad de que no hubiera paparazzis. Seria de lo peor si la encontraban saliendo del hotel a esas horas, de inmediato empezarían a especular y eso le crearía mala fama, y era lo que menos necesitaba ya que aún era la comidilla de los periódicos por su rompimiento con Atobe. Salió del gran edificio, no sin antes cerciorarse que no había nadie en la calle. Paró al primer taxi que se encontró y le ordenó que la llevara a casa.

Después de un rato de la partida de la modelo, Ryoma abrió poco a poco sus ámbares, sintió que le faltaba algo y se descubrió que estaba solo en la gran cama matrimonial. Recordó los hechos de la noche anterior y sonrió, pero, ¿dónde estaba ella? Movió su cabeza buscándola por el cuarto y nada. Había desaparecido.

Al parecer, había huido, ya que su vestido no estaba en el piso, donde se supone debería de estar.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo Ryoma Echizen con una sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo por su excelente conquista, definitivamente, siempre había tenido un gusto exquisito en las mujeres, como si de comida se tratara, y esta vez, no había sido la excepción.

-Vaya que eres un poco diferente a las demás que he tenido-. Y se volvió a dormir sin darle importancia al asunto.

Una rutina, era simplemente lo que era. Ya varias veces había despertado y sin su amante, ya se había vuelto una costumbre y esta vez, no era diferente. Pero lo que Ryoma no sabía es que, en efecto, se equivocaba ya que Sakuno era muy diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había estado.

Ryoma Echizen estaba a punto de recibir la visita del destino.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, se metió directamente a la ducha, tenía que quitarse toda evidencia de anoche. Su entrepierna le dolía ya que, había sido su primera vez y las gotas de agua caliente recorrían lentamente su cuerpo mientras recordaba vagas escenas de la situación de anoche. No se explicaba que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos y como es que no tuvo el valor de rehusarse.

En realidad, el extraño no tenía la culpa, bueno si, pero en parte no, porque ella también había cooperado al decidir entregarle su cuerpo. Se sentía como una cualquiera, sus lágrimas se perdían entre las gotas de la regadera mientras recordaba al hombre que la había dejado y al hombre que le había quitado su virginidad.

¿Qué diría Atobe de ella en esos momentos? De seguro que era una facilota y una zorra. Que con él, que había sido su novio por tanto tiempo, jamás lo había querido hacer, y ahora llegaba un extraño y ella se entregaba completa.

Casi podía escucharle diciéndole todo ese tipo de cosas.

Dos personalidades completamente diferentes, pero al fin de cuentas, eran hombres y ambos, según Sakuno, debían estar cortados con la misma tijera.

Se abrazo a sí misma, estaba inconsolable. Y luego en su mente aparecía Ann, ¿qué le diría? Ni modo que le dijera "Ann, tuve sexo con un desconocido".

Sería el colmo si lo hiciera. Lo olvidaría todo y lo enterraría en lo más profundo de su memoria, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, sería difícil, pero lo lograría.

-Atobe- sollozó.- Pero a ti no te puedo olvidar...-

Salió de la regadera muy triste al recordar al idiota que la dejo y se cambio, se puso su pijama y se preparo su desayuno, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

"De seguro es Ann" pensó.

Y en efecto, era su adorada amiga, se dirigió a dejarla pasar y esta traía una cara de pocos amigos. Como si le hubieran rayado su carro algún vándalo o como si la hubieran asaltado. Sakuno sentía una gran culpa dentro de ella, pero prefirió ocultarle su aventura de anoche a su amiga, para que no pensara mal de ella.

"Que cobarde" pensó.

Ann entro sin decir nada y se sentó en uno de los sillones volteando hacia otro lado. No estaba nada contenta.

-Ann...- comenzó a decir apenada Sakuno.

-¿Que es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Aire? o ¿¡Simplemente la tienes hueca!?- dijo Ann enojada interrumpiéndole. Sakuno se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar un poco, si supiera lo que había hecho anoche. Ann comprendió que se le había pasado la mano, pero pues, no había sido nada agradable que su amiga se fuera sin decirle nada.

-Yo...Yo- sollozaba Sakuno.- Me sentía mal, y por eso mejor me regrese- mintió entre lágrimas.

Ann frunció el ceño, su conciencia le decía que era mentira, pero enseguida cambio de parecer regañándose a si misma por no creer en su mejor amiga. Suspiro y le mostró una sonrisa a Sakuno.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó...yo…lo siento, tal vez solo quise desquitarme contigo- dijo un poco apenada. Sakuno levantó su cabeza sorprendida por la disculpa algo extraña de su amiga.

-De... ¿Desquitarte conmigo?- dijo Sakuno algo sorprendía mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Si es que, ¡Aarg! Vengo algo alterada, porque ayer me tope con el idiota de Momoshiro- dijo Ann exaltada y furiosa.

Sakuno enseguida comprendió, Momoshiro había sido para su amiga alguien muy especial, y aunque esta lo negara y dijera que jamás en la vida se había enamorado, jamás admitiría que fue y es Momoshiro el único hombre que ha ocupado su corazón. Nunca lo conoció en realidad en persona, ya que jamás hubo oportunidad de tratarlo, pero su amiga le platicaba siempre de él.

-¿Y que, te dijo?- pregunto Sakuno algo apenada tratando de disimular la tristeza que le provocaba Atobe Keigo, ya que casi siempre ocupaba su mente, bueno, después de la noche anterior, no sería el único que ocuparía la mente de Sakuno y eso era un hecho.

-Pues el mismo cuento de siempre- le respondió molesta, Momoshiro si que sabía colmarle los nervios.

-Tal vez, si lo dijo desde el corazón- le dijo tímidamente Sakuno, vaya que en eso del amor y las relaciones, era de lo peor. Una novata total.

Ann volteó a verla y se rió un poco.

-Vaya Sakuno que si eres ingenua, si lo dijera de verdad, no andaría con otra tipa, una tal Taylor No se Que, (pero si bien recordaba su nombre, el nombre de la idiota que estaba con su amor) una estrella de reality show cualquiera. Una parte de mi quiere creerle, pero no puedo, porque sé que si lo hago, me destruiría a mi misma- dijo Ann algo resentida. Sakuno respiró, quien podía con ella.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- le ofreció Sakuno a su amiga, para que se le bajara el coraje.

**----O----**

Ryoma muy despreocupado, se encontraba leyendo el periódico y desayunando en el restaurante del hotel. Todas las muchachas y las mujeres lo observaban endiosadas, pero el simplemente las ignoraba. Eso era cosa de todos los días.

En eso, alguien se sentó con él en su mesa. Su mejor amigo Momoshiro con cara de muerto.

-¿Eres tonto o te haces?- dijo Momoshiro.

Ryoma no dijo nada y siguió ojeando su periódico, la verdad, no le importaba nada que tuviera que decirle Momoshiro en ese momento, de seguro era otro sermón, otro estúpido sermón en cuanto a las mujeres.

-¡Ryoma Echizen!- grito Momoshiro - Mírame a los ojos.

Ryoma levanto la mirada gatuna, penetrando con los ojos a Momoshiro, haciendo que este se sintiera intimidado con la mirada de su mejor amigo, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-¿Se te olvidó que teníamos practica a las 6.00am?- dijo un poco intimidado.

-Si- dijo normalmente Ryoma y volvió a poner su atención al periódico, que tenía una gran foto de él como titular principal en la sección de deportes. Momoshiro estaba harto de la actitud despreocupada del joven tenista, así que le arrebato el periódico enojado.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Ryoma enojado volviendo a posar sus ámbares en el molesto Momo.

-¿Sabes cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar esta mañana a tu cuarto como a eso de las 5am y encontrarte durmiendo y abrazado de la famosa modelo Sakuno Ryuzaki? Diablos, como no la reconocí. Ahora si te excediste compañero, no piensas con cordura- le dijo enojado Momoshiro mientras le aventaba el periódico en la cara a Ryoma.

Y es que esa escena había sido algo perturbadora, ya que Ryoma por lo general se involucraba con muchachas comunes y corrientes, reporteras desconocidas o actrices menores, que casi nadie conocía y después las botaba como si nada, pero ahora, que su conquista hubiera sido una modelo con gran fama mundial, eso sí que no era tener escrúpulos. Definitivamente su amigo cada vez tenía menos sentido común.

-¿Y?- dijo Ryoma quitándose el periódico de su cara, dándole la menor importancia a lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.

-¡¿Y?!¡¿Y?! Si que no tienes vergüenza, no me vas a decir que no sabias quien era ella- grito Momo.

-Mmm- dijo Ryoma pensativo, despreocupado y aburrido llevándose una mano hacia su mentón y recargándose sobre el - Había escuchado un poco sobre ella pero...

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Momoshiro resignado. En definitiva Ryoma no había cambiado y nunca lo haría, al parecer.

**----O----**

Ambas se encontraban terminando de desayunar. Estaban sentadas en una gran barra de la cocina y veían la tele que se encontraba ahí mismo. No había nada interesante, estaba en el canal de las noticias y ambas platicaban sin ponerle mucha atención a los conductores que anunciaban el clima.

Ann le contaba a Sakuno detalles del baile y cosas por el estilo, cuando una voz femenina del televisor dijo.

-Y ahora, los deportes, ¿qué tienes para nosotros hoy John?- dijo alegremente la conductora.

-Gracias Alice, Los Lakers llevan una racha invicta...- continuo el comentarista deportivo.

-Y en cuanto corte comunicación contigo, el idiota de Momoshiro se me acerco por la espalda- decía Ann, Sakuno se ruborizo al recordar lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien, lo que le estaban haciendo mientras hablaba con su amiga, si le dijera, si tan solo le contara, ni idea, tal vez Ann le aventaría el plato del desayuno.

Sakuno movió rápidamente su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos cuando reparó en la televisión y la imagen que se encontraba en esos momentos. El comentarista deportivo seguía hablando y Ann también, pero no les ponía atención por ver al rostro en la pantalla.

-Y en el deporte blanco- decía John, el comentarista deportivo- El gran Ryoma Echizen, ganador de Wimbledon hace unas semanas, lleva un paso arrollador en el US Open...-

Y así continuaba hablando mientras Sakuno se perdía en sus pensamientos viendo los momentos más relevantes del partido de Ryoma en la televisión. Y es que no podían ser la misma persona.

El gran tenista Ryoma Echizen y el hombre con el que había tenido...sexo anoche. Debía de ser una pesadilla, el destino recalcándole su "error".

No, no podía ser. Con razón se le había hecho conocido...Era el gran RYOMA ECHIZEN, el joven prodigio del tenis.

Y no es que fuera muy fanática de los deportes, pero escuchaba su nombre por todas partes, pero nunca le había puesto atención.

-Por dios...- se dijo en voz baja al reconocer esa mirada ambarina que tantas veces la vio con pasión en una sola noche.

Ann se quedó viendo la tele y sin la menor idea de la odisea de su amiga, la noche anterior con ese hombre del que hablaba el comentarista deportivo, comentó despreocupadamente:

-¿Es apuesto verdad?-

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

_Los destinos de Sakuno y Ryoma se volveran a cruzar, solo hace falta esperar..._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. He de confesar que es la primera vez que escribo lemon y vaya que fue una odisea, espero y haya sido de su agrado. Me encantaría que me dieran su opinion al respecto.

**Recordándoles que dejen **_**REVIEWS**_**, por favor, por lo que más quieran en esta vida (y me hinco).**

Se los agradecería demasiado, en cuanto a mi otro fic de Sakura Card Captor, digo si de casualidad también lo leyeron y les gusto.

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. La Vida es Impredecible

**Notas de la abochornada autora:**

Este...la verdad que, soy la persona más apenada del mundo en estos momentos, ya que...abandoné mucho tiempo esta historia :S.

Lo siento por aquellas(os) que la seguían, es que el ciclo escolar estaba muy pesado y mas porque era mi último de prepatatoria, solo espero que en su corazoncito alla algo de bondad y me perdonen :[

Ahora que tengo mas tiempo, y ya salí de la escuela (por fin!) retomaré lo que dejé abandonado, me tuve que leer el último capítulo porque habia perdido un poco el hilo de como iba, pero ya recordé y me encontré con que ya llevaba como un cuarto de este capítulo asi que saque inspiración de no se donde y logré terminarlo.

De antemanos gracias, y como saben espero muchos **reviews** :] Sin nada mas que agregar aquí les dejó el tercer capítulo.

* * *

**"La Vida es Impredecible"**

___"Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte"_

De verdad que odiaba las malditas entrevistas y más cuando las preguntas se tornaban cada vez más personales y eran hechas por reporteras con las hormonas bien encendidas que se le insinuaban cada vez que lo miraban.

Era la quinta vez que esa odiosa reportera lo miraba de forma tan sugestiva y solo atinó a rolar los ojos. Dicen que lo fácil aburre y lo difícil atrae, por eso, a él le gustaba ser el que "caza" a las mujeres y no al revés.

Le gustaba ser el jugador, no el premio. Al principio, las mujeres se suelen tornar difíciles (algunas) pero son tan predecibles, que no hay mujer que resista a sus encantos y eso le consta.

La luz de los reflectores lo estaba comenzando a hastiar y la entrevista (y la situación también) se empezaba a volver más "caliente"…

-Dime Ryoma...- La reportera se acercó un poco a él y disimuladamente comenzó a frotar su pierna con su pie, tratando de provocar alguna reacción por parte del tenista pero esta era una completa estatua- Está bien si te digo Ryoma, ¿Cierto? ¿Te encuentras soltero en estos momentos?

El Príncipe del Tennis consciente de lo "rogona" que se veía la entrevistadora atinó por ignorar completamente las "caricias" por parte de esta y esbozó una risa ladina y cínica.

"Mada mada dane" pensó.

-Mmph- fue lo único que salió de la boca del tenista volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, ignorando olímpicamente a la reportera.

El productor veía horrorizado las acciones de la mujer, tanto trabajo y tiempo le había costado convencer al famoso Ryoma Echizen para que concediera una entrevista al programa, para que esta arruinara todo de un momento a otro. Alguien iba a terminar de patitas en la calle pronto…

El representante de Ryoma, Tom Logan, un caballero alto, fornido, de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules que emanaban autoridad, se encontraba a un lado del productor observando la situación algo preocupado.

Su naturaleza noble le hacía sentir lástima por el productor, ya que siendo de las pocas personas que conocía verdaderamente a Ryoma, sabía que este jamás en la vida le iba a volver a tomar alguna de sus llamadas otra vez.

Tom suspiró mientras que todos en el set se encontraban ofendidos presenciando la coquetería descarada de la reportera hacia un aburrido Ryoma. El príncipe dirigió sus ámbares hacia su representante y este rápidamente captó la mirada de "me las vas a pagar".

Este sonrió socarronamente como diciéndole "te lo mereces" en forma de respuesta.

En verdad que ya se encontraba enfadada de toda esa situación, busco el control remoto y procedió a cambiar el canal. Aún estando del otro lado del mundo, al maldito destino le encantaba recalcarle su "penoso" error.

A cualquier lado que mirara ahí estaba la cara de ese maldito desgraciado que la sedujo y le quito su virginidad. En todos los canales de televisión, en los periódicos, en las revistas, a donde sea que mirara ahí estaba él. Tomó el control remoto para cambiar de canal y buscar algo más "ameno".

Ya había pasado casi tres meses de ese "desastroso" encuentro y aún no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, digo obviamente no iba ser algo sencillo de hacer pero parecía que el destino le quería reprochar y no le quería permitir olvidar. Y para empeorar las cosas su estómago no le estaba ayudando en nada, las malditas nauseas que tenía desde hace varios días no la querían dejar en paz.

Pero tenía que concentrarse, pronto comenzarían los desfiles de La Semana de la Moda en París (donde se encontraba en esos momentos) y ella era una de las modelos principales.

Un canal tras otro y lo único que veía era la odiosa cara del tenista y sus profundos ámbares, hastiada de la televisión se paró a apagarla cuando las ganas de vomitar volvieron.

-¡Diablos!

Corrió al baño y apenas llegó para devolver el estómago.

-Creo que no debí de haber comido caviar en esa maldita cena...- se dijo a si misma cuando pasó su malestar. Se quedó tirada en el piso del baño pensando una vez más en aquellos ojos de color ámbar que no podía olvidar. Después de esa noche había llegado a una conclusión, no volvería a tomar alcohol para olvidarse de las penas, ya que, había salido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

El teléfono celular que sonaba escandalosamente desde la sala la sacó de sus pensamientos, se paró del piso del baño y corrió a buscar el móvil dentro de su bolso. Observó el número de quien la llamaba y sonrió de una manera sincera para sí misma.

-Y aquí llega la caballería al rescate- dijo Sakuno antes de contestar.- Hola Ann-

Tener amigas como Ann era un tesoro que ni el mismo oro podría remplazar. Después de pasar una corta temporada en los Estados Unidos cumpliendo con algunos compromisos laborales, Sakuno Ryuzaki, la famosa modelo, se trasladó a París para cumplir su contrato con las pasarelas de la Semana de la Moda.

Había dejado América con una cara triste y desolada, cosa que preocupo a su amiga Ann Tachibana, quien creía erróneamente que el estado de su amiga Sakuno era por el idiota de Keigo Atobe, si bien se podría decir que él era uno de los motivos, pero no era el principal.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Como estas?- se escucho la voz de su amiga del otro lado del teléfono.

Desde que se fue a París, Ann procuraba llamarle casi todos los días para animarla y para recordarle que había gente que en verdad se preocupaba por ella. Le contaba acerca de sus grabaciones de la película en la que trabajaba actualmente, le contaba sus aventuras con los paparazzis (que en verdad eran bastante divertidas) e incluso soltaba una que otra maldición en contra de Momoshiro Takeshi, su ex-novio, provocando risas nerviosas a Sakuno, ya que sin duda, su amiga tenía un carácter para hacer temer al más valiente y macho de los hombres.

-Muy bien Ann- contesto tratando de sonar animada, para no preocupar más a su amiga, pero esta que la conocía como la palma de su mano no cayó en su trampa.

-Querida, por eso no eres actriz ¿Sabes? Eso déjamelo a mí, tu mejor dedícate al modelaje y ya- le dijo Ann un poco seria.

En ese momento Sakuno sonrió, pero el malestar del estomago regresó e hizo que corriera al baño una vez más. Aventó el celular a tiempo y se apresuró hacia el cuarto de servicio.

-¿Sakuno?- se escuchaba decir a Ann desde el teléfono, sonando algo preocupada.- Sakuno, ¿Estas ahí?

10 minutos después, una vez devuelto el estómago, Sakuno un poco recuperada regresó algo temblorosa una vez más a la sala del apartamento que alquilaba mientras durara su estancia en París y tomó el celular, conociendo a Ann, aún seguiría del otro lado de la línea…

-¿Ann..?- dijo ella con voz temblorosa aún no recuperada totalmente.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- grito Ann provocando que Sakuno alejara un poco el celular de su oído para no lastimarlo con los gritos de histérica de Ann.

-Es que, últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, he vomitado mucho…- dijo Sakuno tratando de sonar tranquila, pero Ann pegó el grito en el cielo.

-¿Quee? ¿Como que te has estado sintiendo mal? Te digo mujer, trabajas demasiado, te hace falta un descanso de ese mundo en el que vives!-

-Aah, no exageres amiga, pienso que el caviar que cené hace 3 días me hizo mal…- dijo la modelo tratando de calmar a su mejor amiga, que, a veces exageraba.

-Maldita sea modelito, deberías de demandar al restaurante donde comiste esa cosa del demonio, nunca me ha agradado ese platillo, nunca he tenido satisfacción en comer los huevos de los peces… ¿Sakuno?-

Pero Sakuno se encontraba una vez más en el baño gracias al comentario no tan apropiado de Ann Tachibana. A ese paso que iba, terminaría deshidratándose…

Una vez retomada la comunicación, y con la cara algo verde de lo mareada que estaba, Sakuno decidió definitivamente cortar el habla con su amiga, no se sentía tan bien (físicamente hablando) como para sostener conversaciones.

-Sabes que Ann, creo que mejor me voy a descansar…- comenzó a despedirse Sakuno cuando su amiga la interrumpió…

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te he dicho la verdadera razón por la que te hablé!-

-Que sea rápido amiga, no me siento tan bien…- Sakuno en verdad sonaba agotada, esos malestares la estaban perjudicando y si seguía así, no podría cumplir con los desfiles en los que estaba contratada y eso para nada era bueno, ya que la pérdida monetaria era grande que incluso podrían demandarla por incumplimiento de contrato, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que no quería defraudar a la gente que confiaba en ella, y si Sakuno Ryuzaki hacia una promesa, la cumplía a toda costa.

-Ok, conseguí unos días libres de las grabaciones, y ¡Podré ir a París a verte modelar! ¿No es fantástico?- exclamó Ann.

Escucharle decir esto a Ann, alegró a Sakuno, por muy mal que se sintiera no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, volver a ver a su amiga le traería muchas alegrías y eso lo daba más ánimos para modelar.

Ann Tachibana siempre le brindaba fuerza cuando estaba a punto de caer y le hacía recordar cuan hermosa y valiosa podía ser, definitivamente era de esas pocas personas que le inyectaba sabor a su vida después de haber vivido silenciosos sufrimientos y una vida muy difícil.

-¡Me alegro!- le respondió Sakuno- Aquí tienes tu casa, sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte a dormir en este departamento que me prestaron los organizadores del evento, es muy grande y me siento algo sola.-

-Nah querida Sakuno, sabes que no me gusta estar de arrimada y tú necesitas tu privacidad- le dijo Ann agradecida por la oferta de su amiga Sakuno que siempre era tan considerada con todos, y no se merecía tanto dolor que estaba soportando, definitivamente, la persona que encabezaba su lista negra era Keigo Atobe, el maldito número uno que la estaba haciendo sufrir, según las ideas un poco "atrasadas" que Ann tenía.

-Como tú desees amiga, te tengo que dejar para irme a descansar- la voz cansada de Sakuno apenas y podía emitir palabras.

-Entiendo Saku, ya sabes cualquier cosa me hablas- Ann no dudo en ofrecer sus servicios de "amiga al rescate", cosa que no necesitaba Sakuno que le recordara, sabía que Ann estaría en segundos si la requiriera, aun si tuviera que cruza cielo, mar y tierra, pero Sakuno nunca se permitía abusar de la bondad de su mejor amiga.

-Lo sé- dijo Sakuno bostezando muy cansada, trato de ocultar el bostezo pero Ann la logró escuchar.

"Esta mujer tan testaruda definitivamente ocupa un descanso" pensó Ann así que decidió cortar comunicación de una buena vez.

-Te dejo Saku, ¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Hey!- dijo Sakuno, había olvidado preguntarle algo importante- ¿Cuando llegas a París?

Ann rió y solo le respondió- ¡Es sorpresa!- y le colgó el teléfono.

-Que se puede contigo Ann- dijo Sakuno para sí misma, bostezo una vez más y procedió a dirigirse a la gran cocina de madera negra y mármol antes de irse a descansar, para tomarse una pastilla para la cabeza que en esos momentos se le antojó dolerle.

-Hasta parece que mi propio cuerpo también está en mi contra- comentó Sakuno antes de tomar una aspirina.

**-O-**

El sol ya llevaba tres horas de haber salido dejando atrás la noche e iluminando las calles agitadas de Nueva York, la gente se dirigía a sus trabajos, salía a correr, o pasear a sus perros.

Los turistas se tomaban fotos en Central Park, comenzaban los comunes embotellamientos y no faltaba uno que otro pordiosero pidiendo dinero.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante muy lujoso, desayunaban dos personas que causaban furor a donde sea que fueran, la fama y la popularidad se encontraban tatuadas en su piel y estaban más que acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida. Las celebridades femeninas los seguían mientras que las fanáticas les pedían autógrafos y fotos para guardarlos como si fueran el más precioso de los tesoros.

A uno le encantaba esta "Dolce Vita" mientras que al otro, le daba lo mismo. El primero era él que no dejaba de hablar y el segundo solo lo escuchaba aburrido y sin prestarle casi atención.

-Sabes Ryoma…- decía Momoshiro Takeshi, el número tres del ranking de los mejores tenistas del mundo, conocido por su gran fuerza, altura y sobre todo por su famosa técnica a la que él mismo llama "Dunk Smash".- Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar a Taylor, en realidad no la amo, pero que te puedo decir… ¡el sexo es grandioso!.

Bostezo por parte del príncipe del tenis.

-Además ella no es el amor de mi vida- continuaba Momo sin prestarle atención al bostezo de su camarada.- Yo ya sé quién es el amor de mi vida- dijo esta última frase con los ojos iluminados de alegría. Ryoma Echizen tomó su vaso de agua y pasó a darle un trago, otra vez, sin ponerle atención a lo que Momo le contaba.

-Y pienso casarme con ella- terminó diciendo el dueño de los ojos violeta. Ryoma casi se atraganta al escuchar esto último y sin querer, escupió el agua que se tomó, empapando la cara de su mejor amigo, provocando que este le reclamara molesto.

-¡Eeeeh! Idiota, ¿qué te pasa?- exclamó un muy enojado Momo, mientras la gente que vió la escena, reía muy divertida por lo bajo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le dijo Ryoma muy serio ignorando los reclamos de su amigo.

Momoshiro tomó una servilleta de la mesa, y procedió a secarse su cara, molesto porque su amigo le había escupido.

-¡Si!- le contesto enojado- ¡Pienso casarme!

Una estridente carcajada se escucho un poco lejos de la mesa donde se encontraban desayunando, pero se iba acercando más y más. Ryoma reconoció la risa, roló los ojos y ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas, hermanito?- le dijo la voz, dueña de la risa.

-No te conozco- contestó Ryoma fríamente.

-Por favor, no seas payaso, como no vas a reconocer a tu querido hermano mayor que te entrena casi todos los días- contestó Ryoga Echizen dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano menor.

Ryoga Echizen era un hombre que a donde sea que fuera, llamaba la atención por su porte elegante, su altura algo imponente (pero no tanto como la de Momoshiro) sus llamativos ojos café claro, su pelo alborotado, su magnífica sonrisa y su cuerpo atlético. Emanaba una aura de alegría a su alrededor ya que nunca se le veía ni serio, ni frío, siendo todo lo contrario (en aspecto emocional) al príncipe del tennis.

-¡Vaya escenita que armaron los dos, eh!- dijo Ryoga volviendo a reír- Bastante graciosa.

Ryoma se iba ir otra vez de ahí cuando su hermano mayor lo volvió a detener.

-Hey, hey ¿a dónde vas? No has tocado tu desayuno y yo que vine a honrarlos con mi magnífica presencia- dijo Ryoga Echizen,

-A un lugar donde no pueda ver tu fastidiosa cara- respondió fríamente Ryoma Echizen, y si las miradas mataran Ryoga estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, por suerte él era el único (aparte de Tom Logan, el representante de Ryoma) que no se intimidaba con la mirada gatuna del príncipe del tennis. Al ver la cara fría de su hermano, solo volvió a reír.

-¡Oh! Vamos hermanito, yo sé que me adoras- dijo pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Ryoma mientras que con la otra mano revolvía el cabello de su hermano menor.

-¡Basta!- dijo Ryoma irritado mientras se separaba de su hermano mayor, este se sentó al lado de su hermano menor mientras que impedía que pegara fuga.

Momo ya más tranquilo después de la escenita observaba satisfecho como alguien podía poner en su lugar al obstinado y orgulloso de Ryoma Echizen.

"_Se lo merece" _pensó.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de dramas, de que hablaban ustedes dos antes de que…bueno, Ryoma te escupiera en la cara- pregunto Ryoga dirigiéndose ahora a Momo.

Momo recordó donde había quedado el hilo de la conversación que llevaba con Ryoma antes de la irrupción del mayor de los Echizen.

-Le contaba al amargado de tu hermano que tengo planeado sentar cabeza- contestó Momo.

-¿Queeee?- Exclamó sorprendido Ryoga- Ahora entiendo porque te escupió el agua O'chibi, ¡Se sorprendió igual o más que yo!, ¿Como esta eso que quieres sentar cabeza? ¿Acaso la cabeza hueca de Taylor te hechizó para que te quedaras con ella para siempre?- preguntó burlándose.

-¡Oh rayos! ¿Que tiene de malo que alguien como yo se quiera casar? Y no, ¡No es con ella! ¡De hecho está en mis planes dejarla pronto!- exclamó Momo enojado, ¿Como es que la gente pensaba que él no podía sentar cabeza, tener hijos y ser feliz con una familia?

-No tiene nada de malo colega, solo que viniendo esas palabras de ti, bueno es algo difícil de creer- le respondió Ryoga.

Momo suspiró resignado, mientras que Ryoma solo guardaba silencio, molesto por tener que soportar a su hermano y a su mejor amigo hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-Mada mada dane- dijo por lo bajo.

En eso, otro hombre alto de cabellos rubios se dirigía a paso rápido a la mesa donde se encontraban los tres hombres. En su mano derecha llevaba un periódico mientras que iba de traje negro muy elegante, zapatos nuevos de vestir también de color negro y en la mano izquierda llevaba un celular de la última tecnología de punta. Los ojos azules reflejaban ira y su cara se encontraba seria como estatua, llegó a la mesa de los tenistas y miró directamente a Ryoma Echizen, quien le devolvió la mirada de una manera muy fría, pero el hombre no se inmuto ni dos centímetros. Tom Logan depositó el celular para desocupar su mano izquierda, una vez libre se dispuso a desenrollar el periódico que llevaba en la otra mano.

Desplegó el periódico en la cara de Ryoma mientras su voz comenzaba a reclamarle cosas al tenista.

-¿Que te he dicho? ¿No puedes evitar llamar tanto la atención? De plano tu no entiendes de razones…- Tom le reclamaba molesto al menor de los Echizen, mientras que Momoshiro se quedó estupefacto ante la ira del representante de Ryoma y Ryoga solamente reía por lo bajo.

Ryoma se alejó del periódico que casi lo dejaba sin aire, mientras que solo rolaba los ojos. En letras grandes, en la primera plana del periódico que le mostraba enojado Tom se podía leer de titular:

"¡LO VOLVIÓ A HACER!"

Mientras que mostraban una foto de Ryoma saliendo de un club nocturno con una mujer muy exótica de bastante "pechonalidad".

-Al parecer te encanta ser comidilla de estos malditos periódicos amarillistas- dijo Tom enojado se sentó a un lado de Momoshiro que seguía algo serio. Tom volvía a enrollar el periódico, pero Ryoga se lo quitó para ver por qué le hacía escándalo a su hermano (como ya era costumbre). El mayor de los Echizen observó la foto y soltó una risa que le puso los nervios de punta a Ryoma.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si el O'chibi no cambia sus habitos de mujeriego, ¿eh?- dijo Ryoga levantando una ceja y mostraba una sonrisa burlona a su "pequeño hermanito", pasó el periódico a Momoshiro para que este también viera la foto, y el mejor amigo del príncipe también soltó una carcajada que terminó con la paciencia de Ryoma.

**-O-**

-No debes caminar tan rápido, _chérie_- pronunciaba la señora de edad avanzada mientras daba indicaciones. Amelie Dupont era una francesa que medía alrededor de 1.85, su cabello castaño claro era largo y un poco rizado y dejaba ver unas canas muestra de la edad, su porte era elegante y en esos momentos vestía ropa diseñada por Chanel. En su tiempo fue una de las modelos más famosas y ahora se dedicaba a representar a las modelos más cotizadas del momento, era una persona dulce y compasiva, pero que también, cuando era necesario, podía sacar un carácter férreo y bravo.

-Querida, la vuelta es mas aaam…_au ralentí- _continuaba- Lento, con gracia, _chérie._

Sakuno seguía todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, aún así fuera una de las modelos profesionales más solicitadas en el mundo de la moda, siempre aprendía algo nuevo de Mademoiselle Amelie. Se encontraba ensayando para el desfile de Christian Dior, que es con el que se daría inicio a la Semana de la Moda en París que comenzaría en tres días y ella, era la modelo principal.

-Porte, recuerda, eres _La dame _de esta pasarela, !Debes sentirte como una verdadera reina!-

Sakuno se lucía mientras modelaba y se paseaba por la pasarela de una manera tan elegante y con una gracia impecable que hasta los mismos ángeles podían tenerle envidia.

Las modelos primerizas la observaban encantadas, ya que para muchas de ellas, Sakuno Ryuzaki era su ídola, por ser tan famosa a tan corta edad.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la pasarela con ese vestido largo y los tacones altos que la hacían lucir imponente, la pelirroja de repente tuvo un mareo, su vista se nubló, sintió perder poco a poco el control de su cuerpo porque este se hacía más pesado y los ruidos comenzaban a desaparecer…

Sus orbes carmín se abrieron, recuperaba el control y se encontraba un poco aturdida. Su vista se encontraba algo borrosa pero casi pudo reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente y le hablaba preocupadamente.

-¡Sakuno!- le gritaba la persona- reacciona.

Sakuno Ryuzaki comenzaba a despertar después de 10 minutos de estar inconsciente, su desmayo provocó pánico entre las personas que se encontraban observando el ensayo y apenas pudieron evitar que se desplomara completamente sobre el suelo de la pasarela.

-¡Oh _chérie_!- gritó Amelie preocupada y espantada, aunque ya algo mas aliviada al ver que Sakuno abría al fin sus ojos- ¡Qué bueno que ya despiertas!

-Sakuno, amiga, por favor reacciona- le decía Ann mientras la sostenía en el piso.

Sakuno por fín, después de batallar contra sus pesados parpados pudo conseguir un poco de control sobre estos y los obligo a abrirse, su mirada se enfoco un poco y pudo reconocer completamente a Ann Tachibana.

-¿A..Ann?- dijo con la voz muy débil.- ¿Eres tú?

-No tonta, soy el Mago de Oz- dijo Ann con un sarcasmo, algo enojada y preocupada.

-¿Que…que haces aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Sakuno mientras aún seguía recargada sobre las piernas de Ann y rodeada de todo el personal de la pasarela que se encontraban bastante espantados de que la modelo estrella se hubiera desvanecido, si algo le llegaba a pasar, iban a rodar cabezas.

-¡Eso es lo de menos tonta!- Te debemos llevar con un médico y rápido.

-_Oui, oui_, mademoiselle Tachibana tiene razón- Apoyaba Amelie, que se encontraba a un lado de Ann, si algo le llegara pasar a Sakuno jamás se lo perdonaría ya que le prometió a su querida amiga Sumire, que en paz descanse, que cuidaría de su nieta hasta en las últimas instancias.

Sakuno, comenzaba a sentir como regresaban las fuerzas a su débil cuerpo y trató de enderezarse. Ann se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga y le ayudo junto con Amelie a que se sentará en una silla que un asistente de personal había traído rápidamente para la modelo desvanecida.

-No se diga más, vamos con un médico- dijo Ann una vez que Sakuno estaba sentada y segura.

-No…no es para tanto…- continuaba la débil modelo mientras que su amiga actriz la hizo callar.

-¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Hubieras visto! Yo venía entrando porque te quería dar la sorpresa de que ya había llegado a París y la que me la dió la sorpresa fuiste tú, al desmayarte de la nada ¡Y en cuanto yo iba entrando!.

-Lo siento, Ann…- dijo Sakuno.

-Nada de _pardon- _interrumpió Amelie, ahora mismo nos largamos a un doctor!.-

-Bien Señorita. Ryuzaki- la cuestionaba la doctora de lentes- ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas o malestares?

-Oh…Pues bien- decía Sakuno mientras que en su cabeza repasaba los momentos en los que había ido a visitar el baño por culpa de los vómitos.- Mareos, devuelvo el estómago muy seguido, me siento algo…débil y la cabeza me duele a veces- dijo concluyendo la lista de malestares.

Ann y Amelie se encontraban en la sala de espera, mientras que Sakuno se encontraba en consulta atendiendo los problemas físicos que la aquejaban desde hace varios días.

La doctora la miraba enigmática, como analizando la información que Sakuno le acababa de revelar, tratando de concluir cual era la raíz de los síntomas de su paciente.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva sintiéndose así?- continuo el interrogatorio, debía saber todo, llegar al fondo del problema para saber cómo proceder o que recetarle.

Sakuno se sentía algo intimidada por la doctora, pero comprendió que esta sólo estaba realizando su trabajo.

-Eh bien, pues…como una semana- dijo Sakuno.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de la doctora, que derivó la siguiente pregunta.

-Disculpe que le pregunte esto, pero… ¿cuando fue la última vez que le vino la regla?-

Sakuno abrió sus ojos…no recordaba su última regla, era el colmo. Había estado trabajando y modelando tanto que había olvidado por completo ese "insignificante" detalle. Su mente comenzó a hacer cálculos, por lo que se tardó un poco en responderle a la doctora. Hasta que encontró la respuesta.

-Como dos meses y medio, ¿Quizá?- respondió la modelo aún no muy segura de su respuesta.

La doctora suspiró, se quitó sus lentes y los dejó sobre su escritorio. "

_"Estas jovencitas de hoy en día" _pensó la doctora.

Talló sus ojos un poco, y le dedicó una mirada a Sakuno que esta no supo interpretar.

-Sabe, si mis sospechas son reales, dado el tiempo que ha pasado desde que tuvo su última menstruación y los síntomas que me describe…creo que hay una ligera posibilidad que usted este embarazada, señorita.-

Ahí fue cuando a Sakuno se le vino el mundo encima. Abrió sus ojos carmín tanto que parecían platos y su boca no sabía que decir.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hoola de nuevo(:

Aquí estoy de enfadosa otra vez, espero y les haya agradado el capítulo y haya valido la espera :D.

Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia (aunque no dejen reviews T_T).

Sí se que soy insistente y no quito el dedo del renglón, pero de verdad me gusta mucho leer sus **comentarios** (malos o buenos) porque me motivan y hacen que me den mas ganas de escribir. Si no dejan muchos **REVIEWS **me veré forzada a eliminar esta historia... (No se crean) Pero ya fuera de bromas, espero y tengan un minutito de su valioso tiempo y lo dediquen aunque sea a aventarme jitomatazos...

Jajaja, no es cierto, pero espero sus consejos, críticas o lo que sea [:

Y sólo recordarles a aquellos que leían mi historia de **Sakura CC**, les comento que me volví a leer el primer capítulo (y el único) y decidí corregirlo y aumentarlo. Y también le cambié el nombre a uno mas apropiado a como se desarrollará la historia. Si no has leido mi historia y eres fan de Sakura y Shaoran te invito a que te des un vueltecita por mi fic.

Sin mas que agregar, nos vemos a la próxima.

With Love,

**IDRIEL**


	4. Los caprichos del Destino

**Notas de la autora [;**

!Hola, Hola!

Aqui de regreso yo con un nuevo capítulo (ahora no me tardé 7 meses para actualizar, no comentarios)

Espero les guste mucho, mucho ya que, de ser sincera, me gustó mucho escribirlo para ustedes (:

He de decir que me gusto mucho leer sus **REVIEWS **me senti apoyada y que no me abandonaron como yo lo hice con ustedes, sorry.

Me he propuesto una meta: **Para esta cápitulo me gustaria llegar a los 35 reviews incluso 40 de ser necesario.**

Me siento inspirada cuando leo sus comentarios e incluso algunos me sacan una que otra risa, **ESPERO Y ME AYUDEN A CUMPLIR MI META EN ESTA CAPÍTULO [:**

Les prometo que si, llegamos a esta meta antes de la fecha prevista que tengo para publicar el próximo capítulo (en alrededor de dos semanas), lo públicare antes.

No es presión, solo es un reto. Quiero ver que respuesta tiene :]

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a aquellos que leen la historia y que dejan **REVIEWS** y aquellos que no los dejan tambien, me gusta ver que mi historia es visitada por personas de diferentes lados del mundo, bueno hasta de Hungría me salió un visitante por ahi.

Sin más los dejo leer y nos vemos un poquitín mas abajo

* * *

_"No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino"_

**"Los caprichos del Destino"**

Los latidos de mi corazón los podía escuchar retumbando en mis oídos como una canción fuerte y molesta y mi respiración agitada le hacía coro. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me sentía realmente mal, más no físicamente, sino como cuando a un niño pequeño lo descubren después de haber cometido una travesura.

Mi mente no lograba cavilar lo que la doctora me había anunciado hace unos segundos, o más se rehusaba a recibir el mensaje. Al principio fue incredibilidad y sorpresa, pero después comencé a resentir lo anunciado y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir miedo, impotencia, cobardía, tristeza, desilusión y muchos otros sentimientos que no lograba descifrar por completo o no los acababa de entender…

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir traicioneras y no lo podía evitar, y después de unos momentos abrumadores la primera lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Quería gritar, quería correr, pero no podía, no debía. Bajé mi mirada hacía mi vientre y algo fluyó dentro de mí, lleve mis manos hacía él como esperando una respuesta, pasó otro minuto y nada, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado… un sentimiento nuevo.

**-O-**

La doctora Aimée Agnes se encontraba en silencio, mientras observaba con interés las reacciones de la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki. Cuantas veces había visto esa misma escena pero con diferentes protagonistas, repetidas eran las ocasiones en que les tenía que anunciar la "buena nueva" a las jóvenes que no habían planeado nada o a las adultas un poco más maduras que al fin lograban su sueño de concebir, y vaya que todas eran un circo de emociones andantes.

Pero la señorita Ryuzaki fue algo diferente, ya que, al principio su cara fue de horror, como si le hubieran dicho que le quedaban tres días de vida, después miles de emociones que nunca acabaría de nombrar se dibujaron en su rostro algo pálido y después, de la nada, se llevo las manos al vientre y bajó su mirada.

Ahí fue cuando decidió intervenir, tendría que orientarla en los próximos días, porque si en efecto estaba embarazada, serían muy difíciles por la juventud e inexperiencia que denotaba. Aunque sus suposiciones respecto al embarazo podían ser erróneas, lo más seguro fuera que no, dado los síntomas y el hecho de que la menstruación de la paciente no haya hecho su visita mensual.

-Señorita Ryuzaki- llamó la Dra. Agnes al ver que la famosa modelo que tenía por paciente en esos momentos estaba completamente como una estatua de mármol - Señorita, déjeme aclararle antes que nada que puede ser solo una suposición errónea de mi parte ya que, no es un campo en el que yo me especialice mucho - continuaba la doctora mientras Sakuno levantaba su mirada vidriosa lentamente, estaba completamente fuera de sí- Por eso, necesitamos asegurarnos. Necesito que se vaya a hacer unas pruebas de sangre que nos confirme su estado.- Finalizó la doctora un poco seria, tratando de mantener un tacto suave para no espantar ni confundir mas a Sakuno.

Pero no hacía falta hacer ningunos análisis para confirmarle la noticia, ella lo sabía, su intuición femenina se lo gritaba, algo nuevo se formaba dentro de ella producto de una noche desventurada donde el alcohol la había consumido casi por completo, donde no era ella misma, y donde cedió ante el placer y la pasión.

-Esta misma tarde necesito que se haga esos análisis, y en cuanto tenga los resultados, venga lo más rápido posible, para confirmar el embarazo.- sentenció la doctora. Sakuno seguía sin habla, por lo que solo atinó a asentir, se puso de pie dando por terminada la cita médica, ya que no necesitaba oír más, la doctora comprendió las intenciones de su paciente y se puso de pie también, algo preocupada por la modelo.

La doctora extendió su mano en señal de despedida, y por qué no, de apoyo también mientras que Sakuno sonrió tristemente y acepto la despedida.

-Sabe, las cosas suceden por una razón- le dijo Aimée Agnes a Sakuno Ryuzaki- El destino es muy caprichoso y nos cambia el ritmo de la jugada, pero todo tiene un propósito- finalizó.

Sakuno la miro con incertidumbre y la doctora Agnes le sonrió. La modelo salió cabizbaja del consultorio reflexionando las palabras pronunciadas, mientras que Ann y Amelie Dupont la asaltaron con preguntas, muy preocupadas por el estado de salud de la modelo.

-Sakuno, !Al fin saliste!- exclamó Ann rodeándola con sus brazos muy preocupada- ¡Nos tienes con mucha incertidumbre!- Ya llevaban más de media hora sentadas en la sala de espera, los nervios volvían locas a la actriz y a la representante de la modelo, mientras que miles de ideas locas y enfermedades extrañas cruzaban sus escandalizadas mentes.

La de cabellos rojizos cuando salió del consultorio traía unas lágrimas delatoras sobre su rostro, que rápidamente alertaron a las dos mujeres.

Amelie Dupont miraba extrañada a Sakuno, algo había cambiado en ella, sabía que algo había pasado en ese consultorio que en tan poquísimo tiempo había cambiado la "esencia" de su querida modelo, ya que mientras su amiga Ann la abrazaba, la pelirroja solo atinaba a sollozar en silencio y tenía la cabeza gacha.

-No es nada- mintió Sakuno- Mala alimentación, me mandaron a hacerme unos estudios de sangre para ver si tengo anemia o algo así…- terminó la mentira, ya que su cobardía le impedía confesar la verdad, y sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que revelar todo, pero…para empezar tenía que estar segura de su embarazo, ya que en ella quedaba una pequeña esperanza que la doctora se equivocara, pero su interior le decía que no valía la pena engañarse.

Mademoiselle Dupont conocía a Sakuno Ryuzaki muy bien desde que era una niña, tanto así que aprendió a interpretar el significado de cada gesto y de cada palabra que salía de Sakuno, y en esos momentos, fácilmente se dio cuenta que la pequeña pelirroja estaba mintiendo. Al igual que Ann, quien también se dio cuenta de la mentira de su amiga, pero por respeto a ella, no le exigiría nada, la verdad (fuese lo que fuese) ya saldría a la luz algún día, solo había que darle un poco de tiempo y Sakuno terminaría soltando la sopa.

Ann rompió lentamente el abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sakuno.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, ¿Cierto?- le dijo, a lo que Sakuno se sintió más que culpable y solo asintió sabiendo que su amiga le había propinado un golpe bajo.

-Está bien- Ann sabía de antemano lo que su pregunta había generado en el interior de su amiga y Amelie solo veía la escena entre ambas confidentes, veía una amistad tan fuerte y tan sólida, que casi se podría decir que la actriz y la modelo eran hermanas, por eso sonrió al saber que Sakuno contaba con un apoyo invaluable.

-_Cherié_ ¿Para cuándo debes de traer los resultados?- preguntó de repente, a lo que Sakuno se sobresaltó un poco, ya que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos - Recuerda que pronto empezara _le défilé de mode_ y tienes que cumplir esos contratos- soltó algo preocupada, claro que la salud de Sakuno, tuviese lo que tuviese, era lo más importante, pero quería evitar que demandaran a la modelo por incumplimiento de contratos.

-Lo más pronto posible- contestó Sakuno.

De dar positivos los resultados, su vida cambiaria muy drásticamente los próximos meses. Los organizadores del desfile no se tenían que enterar de su estado, el estar embarazada no le impedía cumplir con su trabajo, porque el desfile solo duraba una semana y el embarazo aun no se le notaba.

De algo estaba segura, por nada del mundo se desharía de la vida que crecía dentro de ella, ya que no tenía la culpa de los errores de ella.

La modelo comenzaba a abrir los ojos como si le cayera un peso encima y la verdadera realidad la golpeaba duramente, probablemente ¡Sería Madre! y los mareos de repente volvían otra vez.

Por Dios…

-Bien- dijo Ann suspirando- Ahora mismo iremos al laboratorio realizarte esos estudios.

**-O-**

El calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba vigorosamente y estos chocaban el uno con el otro frenéticamente mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas para llegar al tope del clímax que le daría un gran placer.

Ella estaba locamente extasiada, disfrutando del mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, mientras que el apretaba fuertemente sus senos producto de la excitación que tenia provocando que su amante gritara de emoción. En pocos momentos llegarían al punto cúspide donde ambos terminarían satisfechos.

Un último grito de la mujer anuncio que había finalizado mientras que el salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado algo cansado, pero satisfecho por llenar sus necesidades fisiológicas.

La amante recostada a su lado estaba agotada y su respiración subía y bajaba estrepitosamente, sin duda alguna, el príncipe del tenis era un maestro en las artes del placer tal como se rumoreaba y ella gustosa lo había comprobado.

-Eres genial bombón- le dijo con una voz molestamente sensual que hubiera vuelto loco a cualquier hombre pero no a él, ya que este ya no le tomaba importancia después de haber tenido algo de sexo con ella.

-Mph- solo respondió secamente, ella no dijo nada y se recostó de lado en la gran cama para dar paso a un sueño profundo, para poder descansar después de tanta acción.

El tenista seguía despierto mirando hacia el techo mientras que su "conquista" ya se encontraba completamente rendida a un lado de él.

Desde aquella noche, ninguna mujer lo podía llenar por completo y no le quedaba duda que la famosa modelo pelirroja era la mejor amante que había tenido. Todo en ella era perfecto, su cuerpo, esas curvas perfectamente moldeadas, su piel blanca y suave como terciopelo, su pelo largo y sedoso, la notable inexperiencia de la mujer que (pensó esto último con una sonrisa arrogante) el hizo que se olvidara de ello, y le enseño mas de una forma de placer que la modelo rápidamente comprendió y gozo.

Sin duda alguna, esa noche había sido la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido, pero que no podría repetir ya que, no estaba en él "reciclar" amantes. Las mujeres le servían solo como diversión y un mero antojo, su representante, Momoshiro e incluso su hermano que era un mujeriego empedernido, le decían que algún día tendría que "sentar cabeza" y que sus juegos sexuales tendrían que terminar, le decían que algún día perdería la cabeza por una mujer y que su vida cambiaria por completo. Pero que va, eran completas patrañas, nadie jamás podría domar y atar al "Príncipe del Tennis".

Su destino era vivir libre y jugar tennis solamente, ninguna otra cosa le interesaba y desde que tenía memoria siempre había vivido de la misma manera, no dejaría que cosas tan estúpidas como los "sentimientos" le vinieran a joder su vida perfecta y vaya que era una vida de las mil maravillas que muchos desearían tener.

**-O-**

Se sentía mareada, sus manos llevaban una batalla campal entre ellas mismas, y no paraban de sudar producto de los nervios feroces que atacaban a la pequeña Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en ese consultorio y observaba a la doctora sigilosamente mientras esta leía tranquilamente los resultados de que le confirmarían una verdad que sabía era total, pero aun contaba con una pequeña esperanza que esa "verdad" no existiera y haya sido una equivocación de la doctora, porque después de todo… los médicos se pueden llegar a equivocar ¿No?

Se sentía como cuando tenía 12, una niñata demasiado tímida y sin mucho que decir de la vida. Sus piernas le temblaban y su mente no alcanzaba muchas fronteras de pensamiento que digamos ya que en esos momentos solo estaba atenta a cualquier reacción de la Dra. Agnes, ya que, desde que esta había abierto sus análisis de sangre no había dicho ninguna palabra, solo un pequeño saludo al llegar e inmediatamente le exigió las pruebas del laboratorio.

La Dra. Aimeé terminaba de leer, sabía de antemano que no se equivocaba, los síntomas eran demasiado claros y la reacción de la paciente cuando le dijo sus suposiciones en la primera cita médica acabaron por confirmar las "acusaciones", solo suspiró y dejo los reveladores análisis sobre su escritorio y levanto su mirada hacia Sakuno, que la observaba expectante y hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki, felicidades, tiene usted un embarazo de 10 semanas- trato de ser los más elocuente posible, y no supo si estuvo bien el haber utilizado el "felicidades" pero ella había cumplido con su parte, informándole su verdadero estado a la paciente.

Los temores más profundos de Sakuno se hicieron verdad, aunque tenía que aceptar que ya lo veía venir desde que la amable doctora le había anunciado sus suposiciones sobre un posible embarazo.

Su boca se abría y cerraba, ya no sabía que decir, no quedaba nada que decir, miles de colores desfilaron por su cara. Se sintió el mismo Titanic cuando chocaba con el iceberg que provoco su hundimiento. Bajó su mirada y suspiró, ahí fue cuando vio pasar toda su vida por sus propios ojos.

¡Y qué vida se cargaba! Crecer sin sus padres que fallecieron en un terrible accidente siendo ella muy pequeña, ser criada por su querida abuela que, lamentablemente también dejo este mundo hace no mucho tiempo, convertida en una modelo famosa a los 16 años, comenzar una muy sonada y desastrosa relación que le había provocado muchas trifulcas con reporteros y para colmo, el bastardo que tuvo por novio la hizo sufrir, la hizo sentir la peor de las mujeres y tenía que aceptarlo, aun no lograba superarlo por completo ya que todo había sido muy reciente y aun tenia sentimientos encontrados por él.

Después, en la única noche que decidió beber alcohol para olvidar sus penas había perdido su virginidad con un desconocido que logro seducirla, y que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el famoso tenista Ryoma Echizen y para colocarle la cereza al pastel ahora estaba embarazada de él, producto de esa desastrosa y única noche que había pasado con el llamado "Príncipe del Tennis".

"_Embarazada a sus 22 años y de su primera vez, quién lo diría, la intachable y mojigata modelo Sakuno Ryuzaki no es tan santa como todos pensaban" _ya podía imaginarse los artículos de los periódicos cuando se supiera la noticia, y ella sabía en la gran tormenta en la que se había metido.

Los últimos dos meses su vida personal o más bien su relación con Atobe Keigo había sido el banquete favorito de los reporteros y ahora, este embarazo seria el gran postre para rematar aquel "magnifico" banquete.

Y sabia de por medio que, por mucho que lo ocultase tarde o temprano se enterarían, nada se les escapaba, parecían mosquitos, molestos y ruidosos mosquitos siempre flasheándola con su cámaras.

La salida más fácil seria deshacerse del "pequeño" problema, pero eso no podía ni pensarlo, jamás se atrevería a destruir una parte de ella, porque ahora que tenia certeza de que en verdad existía, lo amaba a pesar de todas las circunstancias en las que había sido concebido, ese pequeño ser que ahora crecía en su vientre ya formaba parte de su vida y eso, nadie se lo quitaría.

Sería la pequeña luz en su camino lleno de peligrosos obstáculos y de ahora en adelante, sería su razón de vivir, por una vez en su vida, dejaría de ser cobarde y miedosa. Encararía lo que se viniera a futuro, y lucharía contra el peor de los enemigos de ser necesario.

Su mano se dirigió a su vientre y lo acarició suavemente ante la mirada enternecida de la doctora, que se retracto de la idea que estaba a punto de proponerle a su paciente. Tal vez no la conocía muy bien, pero si sabía lo que una "luminaria" como la modelo Sakuno Ryuzaki provocaba, todo ese glamour y lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada y sin mucha vida privada.

Le iba a proponer un aborto, evitarse muchos problemas, pero al observar el gesto que hizo la modelo, al colocar su mano sobre su creciente vientre, comprendió que, no todas las modelos eran plásticas y sin vida, como generalmente se les veía.

Ahora, lo que observaba en esos momentos no era una famosa modelo rodeada de lujos y cosas caras, solo veía a una joven indefensa que iba a ser madre por primera vez, sólo eso.

-Disculpe…- al fin decidió hablar Sakuno, su mente lo exigía- Después de esto, ¿Qué procede? Es decir, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debo hacer?- preguntó un poco más segura de sí misma.

La doctora sonrió ante la determinación de la joven, valiente al aceptar la responsabilidad que, era obvio, no había planeado.

-Primero, tiene que buscar un especialista señorita, un buen pediatra, y este le tiene que realizar un ultrasonido señorita, para ver que todo marcha bien con su bebé.-

"Su bebé" palabras que a Sakuno le sonaron encantadoramente extrañas.

-Ee..Está bien- contesto un poco tímida, como una despistada adolescente, sin duda alguna, había algunos cosas que nunca cambiarían ni aun pasando los años.

Sakuno se puso de pie, le dio las gracias a la linda doctora y salió por la puerta. Su vida acaba de dar un giro de 360 grados, y ya venía el primer reto, decirle la verdad a su mejor amiga y a su representante.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban charlando relajadamente en la sala de espera, a comparación del día anterior en el que ambas se encontraban histéricas y preocupadas por Sakuno imaginándose las peores desgracias, pero ahora su preocupación seguía latente pero habían aprendido a controlarla.

Cuando Sakuno salió del consultorio médico, se acercó en silencio a ambas mujeres y estas le dedicaron una sonrisa, ignorantes de la bomba que estaba a punto de soltarles la modelo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ann- ¿Qué decían los resultados?-

Diablos, al ver la cara de su amiga, comprendió que decirle la verdad sería muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

Sakuno se quedó en silencio mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos intranquilas y tenía la mirada un poco abajo. Amelie Dupont la observaba expectante, se acerco a ella un poco y le tomó de las manos, espantando un poco a Sakuno que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿_Cherié?_- la interrogó un poco Amelie.

Sakuno suspiro, era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirles. Separó sus manos suavemente de las de su representante y subió su mirada, decidida a contarles la verdad a aquellas mujeres que siempre habían sido sus soportes.

**-O-**

La veía y no lo podía creer, y es que era algo tan irreal en esos momentos que si alguien hubiera llegado unos meses atrás y le hubiera dicho que su mejor amiga iba resultar embarazada del "Príncipe Del Tennis", Ryoma Echizen, probablemente se hubiera reído fuertemente de esa persona en su cara. Y ahora que le veía, tan hermosa y tan imponente cruzando la pasarela como toda una diosa menos lo creía, y Amelie Dupont (la representante de Sakuno, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada al lado de Ann Tachibanna, ambas mujeres en primera fila) estaba en las mismas que Ann, o incluso mas shockeada que ella.

Y como dicen _"lo mejor para el final"_ la alta modelo pelirroja caminaba elegantemente vistiendo el último atuendo (un vestido largo color terracota sin mangas) con el que se cerraría la exitosa presentación de la nueva colección de Otoño de Christian Dior.

Cada paso que daba era calmado, fino, moviendo su cuerpo para que todos los presentes pudieran observar perfectamente la obra de arte que su perfecto cuerpo vestía, su cara mostraba ademanes serios que dejaban mudo a cualquiera que la viera, ya que su belleza se veía increíble.

Previamente cuando saltó a la pasarela, los invitados del evento (prensa, actores, cantantes, incluso uno que otro miembro de la realeza etc.) se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a la modelo principal. A nadie le cabía la menor duda de que Sakuno Ryuzaki, era toda una supermodelo.

Ann la observaba seria, expectante ya que, aún no digería la bomba que su mejor amiga (si, esa modelo impresionante que ahora se paseaba por la pasarela) le había soltado un día antes, y es que, insisto, no acababa por comprender como podía modelar tan tranquila.

Aunque conociéndote has de estar que te mueres de la vergüenza, y no sólo eso, si no que te mueres por salir corriendo de aquí y hasta te puedo apostar que tienes ganas de devolver el estomago y tienes esos mareos molestos, a causa de tu estado.

¡Por dios Sakuno! Somos amigas desde los 12, casi te puedo asegurar que yo te conozco mejor que tú misma y no es mucho decir. Aún no puedo lo puedo creer, parece más un mal sueño que la vida real, pero ya que se le va a hacer… casi me infarto cuando me enteré, de sólo recordarlo se me pone la piel "chinita".

"_-Les tengo que decir algo muy importante- pronunció._

_¡Sabía que no sería algo bueno, lo sabía! Desde la primera cita médica salió bastante extraña…_

_Mala alimentación ni que mis chichis, pero que pésima actriz es Sakuno, a otro con ese cuento, como si no la conociera, sabía desde que venimos la primera vez con la doctora que era algo más que esa estúpida excusa de de la alimentación, de seguro no nos diría la verdad por no querer preocuparnos a la srita. Dupont y a mí. Y que me parta un rayo si no es verdad…_

_Nos miró temerosa e insegura, vacila mucho o más bien, no encuentra las palabras para decirnos la verdad, eso no es buena señal ya que significa que es algo mucho peor de lo que esperábamos._

_-Estoy…embarazada- _

_¡Uff! Vaya que solo era eso, un embarazo no es para nada malo… !ESPEREN! Acaso… ¿Escuche bien? Dijo.. ¿Embarazo? ¿EMBARAZO? Sakuno Ryuzaki… ¿EMBARAZADA? ¡PERO QUE RAYOS!_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Estaba segura que mi grito lo habían escuchado todos en el hospital ya que salieron varios doctores de su consultorio algo espantados, pero y ¡Un cuerno! ¡No podía ser que Sakuno estuviera embarazada! ¡Tenía que ser una mala broma! ¿O no?_

_La mirada de Sakuno me confirmó que no. ¡Oh por Dios!_

_-Oh, mon dieu- dijo alguien al lado de mí para después desplomarse secamente sobre el suelo, había olvidado por completo la presencia de Amelie Dupont._

_-¡Amelie!- gritó Sakuno mientras se agachaba al lado del cuerpo inerte de su representante, las personas que se encontraban cerca corrieron a socorrer a la desmayada mientras yo me quedé fría (aún por la confesión) observando con mi mente en blanco, el espectáculo que se había armado._

_Llegaron unos enfermeros con una camilla para levantar a Mademoiselle Dupont y ahí fue cuando reaccioné al mundo real. Se la llevaron rápidamente a un cuarto para hacerla reaccionar, mientras que Sakuno salió temblorosa detrás de ellos. Yo solo la seguí como si fuera un robot…_

Aplaudí fuertemente, se lo merecía a pesar de la escenita que nos hizo pasar ayer en el hospital, la bastarda estuvo espectacular, dejó a todos sin palabras y yo no era la excepción he de admitir, valió la pena haber hecho tan largo viaje para verla modelar, y ahora se retiraba acompañada del mismísimo John Galliano, el diseñador en jefe de la casa Dior, después de haber dado gracias al público por su asistencia al desfile. ¡Qué va! Mi amiga era toda una diva, al igual que yo, obviamente.

Por sólo unos pocos segundos (muy pocos) me olvidé de su estado, que disimulaba muy bien, mas la verdadera situación regresó a mí y me preocupé, voltee a mi lado derecho y vi a Amelie quien también aplaudia (a quien solo le quedó un moretón como secuela del desmayo de ayer) pero sabía que estaba más espantada incluso que la propia Sakuno respecto al embarazo, bueno…no tanto, Sakuno no tiene remedio, creo que exageré un poco. Y lo más chocante de todo, no era el/la bebé en sí, si no, el padre de la criatura.

Ryoma Echizen, no puedo creerlo, pero Sakuno no me pudo haber mentido, no sabe como decir mentiras y ayer en la cena que tuvimos, me confesó toda la "travesía" de esa noche que marcó su destino. Ahora ese arrogante tenista ocupaba el primer lugar de mi lista negra, ya no era Atobe, o no, ahora era ese deportista calenturiento que, tomó ventaja sobre Sakuno.

_Me encontraba demasiado, pero demasiado shockeada por la confesión de la modelo, una hora después de que el pánico que se causó en el hospital producto del desmayo de Amelie se tranquilizó, me encontraba manejando hacia el departamento de Sakuno, con ella muy silenciosa en el asiento del copiloto y Amelie (ya más o menos recuperada) en el asiento de atrás._

_Las tres veníamos en silencio, y lo sé, una escena típica de mi hubiera sido montar un espectáculo del tamaño de Roma, y ganas no me faltaron, imagínense mi impresión al escuchar a Sakuno decir que estaba embarazada, pero por una vez en mi vida, decidí guardar silencio, a pesar de que sentía toda una revolución dentro de mí._

_Nadie decía nada y era un silencio demasiado incómodo, solo Sakuno hablaba tímidamente para señalarme el camino hacia su casa temporal mientras residiera en Paris y yo solo seguía sus indicaciones, silenciosa. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y me di cuenta que Amelia venía algo llorosa, escena que me estrujo un poco las entrañas. Suspiré pero…_

_¡Un idiota se pasó la luz roja y casi nos choca! Tuve que maniobrar violentamente para esquivarlo cosa que se me dificultó bastante ya que no conocía las endemoniadas calles francesas, mientras que las mujeres que me acompañaban gritaron por el susto y por fin logré que el carro se detuviera._

_El colmo fue que el maldito francés que casi nos choca se siguió de largo como alma que lleva el diablo y no le importó siquiera detenerse a preguntar si estábamos bien. Ahí todo explotó, o más bien yo exploté._

_-MOTHERFUCKER!- grité histérica mientras me bajaba del carro y levantaba mi puño en dirección al auto que cada vez se veía más lejos- I HATE FRENCH PEOPLE!- Y la gente que me entendía se pasaba de largo espantada o me miraban ofendidos._

_Me arrodillé (en medio de la calle) y empecé a golpear con los puños el suelo con lágrimas en mis ojos. Si, a ese grado llegó mi desesperación._

_-¡Por dios! ¡Solo quería llegar a Paris y tener unas vacaciones normales!- decía llorando, mientras Sakuno y Amelie se bajaban del carro aún con el susto latente- ¡Primero mi ex novio, el estúpido y sexy tenista Momoshiro Takeshi me llama para fastidiarme la mañana! (Llamada que no mencioné y no tengo la intención de explicarles) ¡Después mi mejor amiga, mi "santurrona" mejor amiga me dice que está embarazada! ¡Ahorita casi muero! ¿Qué rayos falta? ¡Yo le diré que falta! ¡Solo falta que caiga un avión del cielo y en estos momentos acabé con mi vida! Y ahí fue, cuando desesperada, solté un amargo llanto._

_Sakuno, quien observaba mi escena, se acerco a mí tímidamente para intentar levantarme, y Amelie se encontraba recargada en el carro, espantada por mi "repentina" reacción._

Ejem… no es un bonito recuerdo ese, creo que mejor me brinco toda la novela y voy directo al grano, después de haber llegado a la casa de Sakuno (no sin antes haber lidiado con unos molestos policías franceses, que al reconocernos a Sakuno y a mí, no dejaron ir enseguida) y tuvieron que pasar como…4 horas y tres calmantes para tranquilizarme, me quedé profundamente dormida, y para cuando me desperté, Amelie se fue sin decir nada a su casa, al parecer tranquila pero estaba más que triste, pobre mujer, mientras que yo, un poco más tranquila, le exigí (como naturalmente debía ser) mi oportunidad para oír "la" explicación.

_Acordamos ir a cenar, ahí me explicaría todo, Sakuno estaba (hasta eso) tranquila, mientras yo, estaba que me llevaba Judas. Llegamos a un restaurante muy elegante, de los mejores que había en Paris. En cuanto entramos, naturalmente, nos reconocieron enseguida y nos brindaron una de las mejores mesas. A mí no me importaba tanta atención, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero Sakuno es la que estaba hecha una piltrafa de timidez por las miradas de los comensales y de los clientes._

_¡Dios! Nunca acabaría por entender a esa mujer._

_Nos sentamos en silencio, y la miré fijamente. Ella me devolvió la mirada con otra mirada firme y me dijo:_

_-Haz…la pregunta-_

_Comprendí, sin más le solté:_

_-¿Quién es el padre?- _

_Silencio._

_-¿Sakuno?- Hasta donde yo sabía Sakuno era virgen, y dudo mucho que el retoño que ahora llevaba en su vientre fuera obra de una "concepción divina" (entiéndase, por obra del Espíritu Santo). Y en eso, mis temores más profundos los veía convertidos en realidad…_

_-No me digas que… ¿Keigo Atobe es el padre? (¡!)-Mi boca se fue por los suelos. Cuando mencioné el nombre, Sakuno, pude notar, tembló y rápidamente me volteo a ver._

_-¡No!- me contestó sin más- ¡Nunca tuve sexo con él!- su exclamación creo que más de un cliente que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor la escuchó y Sakuno quería que la tierra la tragara._

_Me reí para mis adentros, esa Sakuno nunca cambiaría. Pero aun así, la situación crítica aún no la pasaba por alto, con trabajos apenas podía digerir que en realidad estaba embarazada, y tenía el presentimiento que, cuando me dijera el nombre del padre de la criatura, yo pegaría el grito en el cielo. Pero lo tenía que saber, debía conocer a la víctima de mi primer asesinato…_

_Sakuno roja como un tomate todavía por su "momento embarazoso" me volteó a ver y escuché algo así como un "ryobhsma echinjsxzen" salir de su boca._

_-¿Qué?_

_Y otra vez con una voz baja, me dijo._

_-ry..oma…echi..zen- _

_¡Dios Mio Santo! A esta mujer no le entiendo nada ¿Qué rayos me quiere decir?_

_-Sakuno, habla bien que no te entiendo nada- le dije tajante._

_Sakuno suspiró, y con la mirada gacha pronunció claramente:_

_-Ryoma Echizen- Y el color rojo de su cara, aumentó._

_Y no comprendí. ¿Que tenía que ver ese individuo COMPLETAMENTE ajeno a nuestras vidas con toda la conversación? Recuerdo haber visto alguna vez al tipo, cuando era novia del patán de Momoshiro, en algún partido de tennis. Sabía que, eran mejores amigos desde muy jóvenes, pero hasta ahí. Nunca conviví con él porque según Momo "Hará de tu día algo estresante" y por lo tanto no me dejaba acercarme a él, de todas formas ni me interesaba tener convivencia con el mentado "Príncipe del Tennis". _

_También sabía que el susodicho era de pocas palabras, arrogante y muy orgulloso, y por lo que había leído y escuchado, un mujeriego "silencioso" (¿ese término existía?) y el mejor jugador del tennis del mundo, todo un prodigio._

_Y muy guapo…_

_-¿Él qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?- pregunté sin comprender la magnitud de ese nombre._

_La cara de Sakuno se puso más roja (de ser posible) y bajó más la mirada. Entonces algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? Abrí mis ojos como platos._

_-¿Quéeeeeeeee? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Donde!- exclamé- ¿Estás de broma, cierto?_

_No lo podía creer, de verdad que no, las situaciones más guajiras le están sucediendo a la persona que menos pensé le iban a suceder, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Nada mas faltaba que me confesara que tenia 6 dedos en un pie o que tenía una malvada hermana gemela_

_En ese momento llegué a considerar seriamente la posibilidad en que estaba en uno de esos programas de bromas que le hacen a los famosos. Entonces volteé a todos lados buscando alguna cámara escondida e incluso recuerdo que llegué a exclamar:_

_-¡Vamos chicos, ya los descubrí, salgan de su escondite!-_

_Pero nada, las benditas cámaras nunca aparecieron y solo me gané miradas extrañas de todos a mí alrededor pensando a lo mejor que andaba borracha, e incluso de Sakuno me miró extraño._

_Ok, me rendí y miré otra vez a Sakuno y le volvía a formular la misma pregunta._

_-¿Es broma, verdad?-_

_Sakuno bajo otra vez la mirada y negó con la cabeza, a modo de respuesta. Como que el gato le había comido la lengua, y le entiendo, su naturaleza tímida siempre la domina. ¡Por dios que esta niña jamás cambiaría! _

_Yo ni por enterada estaba que mi amiga había tenido algo que ver con el mejor amigo de mi ex novio, ni en mis sueños más locos lo hubiera imaginado. Sakuno Ryuzaki y Ryoma Echizen, si me ponía a pensar detenidamente, ambos era polos completamente opuestos…Entonces ¿Cómo rayos pasó?_

_-¿Cómo pasó todo esto?- le pregunté, quería escuchar cómo diablos Sakuno había tenido algo que ver con el tenista prodigio. ¿Habían sido novios? Probablemente y yo ni por enterada, me encanta la confianza que me tiene mi mejor amiga._

_Sakuno tomó aire, me imaginé que estaba preparándose mentalmente para soltarme toda la sopa, después de unos segundos, soltó el aire y comenzó a relatarme nerviosamente todos los hechos._

_Y a cada palabra que escuchaba mis ojos se abrían cada vez más y todo se volvía más surrealista de lo que ya era. Sakuno seguía su relato y yo solo estaba estupefacta en mi lugar._

_¿Quién lo diría? Sakuno escapándose en medio de la noche con un desconocido, definitivamente nada de eso cuadraba con la imagen que tenia de ella._

_Cuando esta finalizó de contarme todo, llegué a tres conclusiones:_

_1.- No dejaría que Sakuno volviera a tocar ningún tipo de alcohol._

_2.- Mataría a Ryoma Echizen con mis propias manos._

_3.- Lo sentí por la criaturita que llevaba Sakuno en su vientre, porque el niño(a) jamás conocería a su padre por mi culpa, ya que, para cuando él o ella naciera, Ryoma Echizen se encontraría 3 metros bajo tierra._

_¡Y es que era inconcebible! ¡Qué clase de hombre era! ¡Tiene…aire en el cerebro o qué! _

_¡Esa clase de bajeza probaba que el tipo tenia de "Príncipe" lo que yo tenía de monja!_

_Haberse aprovechado de una Sakuo alcoholizada para saciar sus necesidades fisiológicas !No tenia nombre! No cabe duda que el mundo está lleno de patanes. Y lo pensé un momento, recapacité mejor las cosas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ideé un plan a medias._

_Lamentablemente tuve que desechar el primer plan de asesinarlo ya que:_

_a) No quería ir a la cárcel tan joven_

_b) No lo dejaría tener un final tan "esplendido"_

_Pero esto no se iba a quedar así…_

_-¿Le dirás?- fue la única respuesta que le di a Sakuno cuando esta termino su relato y yo finalicé mis pensamientos suicidas.-¡NO!- exclamó Sakuno espantada- _

_Y ahí fue cuando me abrió la puerta para ejecutar mi nuevo plan, si el bastardo creía que se había salido con la suya, estaba muy pero muy equivocado. Y no dudé que el padre fuera él ya que según Sakuno, ha sido el único hombre con el que ha estado, sexualmente hablando._

_Que mala suerte tenía mi amiga, de su primera vez, salir embarazada…rayos._

_Y aparte también estaba loca ¿Cómo que no le iba a decir que sería padre? Sería una estupidez no decirle._

_-¡Claro que le dirás!- exclamé enojada.- ¡Mañana mismo nos regresamos a los Estados Unidos y le dirás la verdad al estúpido presumido de Echizen!_

_Sakuno se espantó, y si, tal vez suene muy entrometida y dirán que es un problema que no me incumbe pero, eso de no querer decirle era realmente una idiotez._

_Digo, para empezar el tipo, por muy arrogante y fastidioso que sea, tiene derecho a saber que será papá y además Sakuno no puede cargar con todo el peso del bebé sola, llegará un momento en el que él o ella querrá conocer a su padre y conociendo a Sakuno, no le tendría una respuesta apropiada._

_Por una vez en la vida, no dejaré a Sakuno que sea Sakuno Ryuzaki…_

Aay, suspiré después de recordar todo esto, era realmente agotador, naturalmente no regresamos a Estados Unidos "mañana mismo" porque de haber sido así en estos momentos estaríamos volando hacia Nueva York.

Después de tranquilizarme ayer en la cena, acordamos que regresaríamos después de la Semana de la Moda en Paris. Y ahora, heme aquí, aplaudiéndole a la embarazada modelo.

Observé mi celular ¡10 llamadas perdidas! y nada más y nada menos que de Momoshiro Takeshi…

¡Ash! Que molesto eres…

**-O-**

Sakuno había concluido satisfactoriamente la Semana de la Moda en París, claro que, fue una semana llena de miles de emociones para nuestra modelo, con todo lo del embarazo, su amiga un "poco" neurótica y su representante que se había convertido en la mujer más preocupada y atenta del mundo. Y que podía hacer, ambas podían llegar a exagerar, pero con justa razón, no confiaban en que la modelo pudiera manejar esta situación ella sola. ¡Qué poca confianza le tenían!

En esos momentos se encontraban ya en la fría Nueva York, ya tenían ahí dos días y Sakuno estaba que se moría de los nervios, Ann prácticamente la obligaría a confrontar al padre de su hijo de una manera o de otra. Según ella tenía un plan y cuando Ann Tachibana se proponía algo, lo lograba.

Sentía la textura fría de ese gel tan curioso que te ponen cuando te hacen el ultrasonido, mientras que se encontraba expectante esperando a que el doctor dijera los pronósticos de su bebé.

El pediatra seguía pasando el doppler fetal por su barriga lentamente mientras era observado por Ann y Amelie Dupont, este levantó sus cejas, reacción que no paso desapercibida por las tres mujeres, pero fue la actriz quien habló.

-Y bien Inui, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

El doctor ignoró olímpicamente a su amiga la actriz Ann Tachibana y solo pronunció:

-Muy interesante…-

Sakuno se desesperó pero no dijo nada, todo ese misterio que se traía el tétrico doctor de lentes ya la estaba espantando, y para empeorar el asunto, Inui Sadaharu observó a través de sus anteojos a la modelo que en esos momentos era su paciente y le dirigió la palabra:

-Esto le agradará, no sólo oigo un latido de corazón, si no ¡Dos!-

Sakuno se quedó con cara de ¿Qué rayos me quiere decir? Y el doctor entendió y procedió a ser un poco más…específico.

-Señorita Ryuzaki, usted será una orgullosa mamá de un par de gemelos- concluyó Inui Sadaharu.

Ann sonrió encantada y emocionada y a Amelie sus lagrimas de felicidad la delataron.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hello again,** solo para hablar un poco acerca de este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado la narración desde los puntos de vista tanto de Sakuno al principio y de Ann en medio de la historia. Me pareció buena idea intercalar un poco la primera persona.

Que les pareció la idea de que Sakuno tuviera gemelos? O que opinan acerca de la postura de Ann? E incluso, la idea de poner a Inui como el pediatra de Sakuno? Me pareció que sería divertida. X]

YA saben, cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se las responderé, también me gustaria leer sus opiniones o críticas, nunca me cansare de decirles que son hermosamente constructivas.

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO(:**

With love,

**IDRIEL**

**P.D. DEJEN REVIEWS! (;**


End file.
